Dame turrón
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: Las Navidades están a la vuelta de la esquina. Quedarse en casa, ver películas comer palomitas y beber refrescos en el sillón, es lo que Hinata tiene planeado hacer estas fiestas. Para ella, el año que termina ha sido uno de los más duros de su vida. Sola y deprimida tras la reciente muerte de su madre, Hinata se encara a la Navidad con pesar hasta que recibe una enigmática postal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pippa Murt, Dame Turrón. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Sasuke RTN. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

**Las Navidades están a la vuelta de la esquina. Quedarse en casa, ver películas y llenarse a palomitas y a refrescos tirada en el sillón, son ciertas cosas que Hinata tiene planeado hacer a lo largo de las próximas fiestas.**

**Para ella, el año que termina ha sido uno de los más duros de su vida. Sola y deprimida tras la reciente muerte de su madre, Hinata se encara a la Navidad con tristeza y decepción, mas todo puede cambiar con la llegada de una enigmática postal…**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**ALMENDRAS**

Cuando Chouji dobló la esquina, la suela desgastada de su bota pisó directamente una placa de hielo y resbaló. Apoyando el peso de su cuerpo rechoncho en el asa del carro de reparto consiguió levantarse, pero las ruedas rodaron por el suelo como si las hubiesen untado con mantequilla.

Después de unos interminables segundos de angustia haciendo el ridículo intentando mantener el equilibrio, el cartero acabó despatarrado en la acera, con el culo como un témpano y el rabillo resentido tras el golpetazo «¡Vaya un día de mierda!» Le había costado un esfuerzo titánico levantarse de la cama aquella mañana cuando sonó el despertador, después de haber pasado la noche acurrucado entre las sábanas de franela sin parar de estornudar. Se vistió con el uniforme de cartero y, arrastrando los pies por el pasillo de su casa, llegó hasta la cocina donde su madre le tenía preparado el vaso de la leche ardiendo, un sobre de Frenadol, un taponcito de jarabe antitusivo y una pastilla de Gelocatil de 1gr. «No vayas hoy a trabajar» le había dicho, y por una vez tenía que haber hecho caso a la recomendación de una madre, porque andaba como un zombi por la calle, con la punta de la nariz encarnada como un payaso, las pestañas pegadas y la visión borrosa, una sensación de debilidad general por todo el cuerpo y la columna más rígida que el jibión de una sepia «¡Menudo guarrazo!» Con la mano apoyada en los riñones arrastró el carrito hasta el 14 de la Calle del Almendro y presionó un par de timbres, esperando a que alguna amable ama de casa le abriese la puerta del edificio y acceder a los buzones.

—¡¿Quién es?!—protestó la anciana al otro lado del telefonillo con mala uva. Llamase a la hora que llamase la vieja siempre tenía la escopeta cargada y un esputo en la garganta.

—El cartero... —se identificó con resignación. La voz de ultratumba que salió de su propio cuerpo lo sorprendió hasta a él mismo.

—¡Y una mierda! —chilló la anciana— ¡Reconozco la voz del cartero y ese no eres tú! Deja esa basura de publicidad en el buzón comercial y ya te estás largando ¡Como pongas un pie en el zaguán bajo con el palo de la escoba!

Chouji maldijo entre dientes, metió la mano en el saco de la correspondencia y seleccionó uno de los sobres de entre un montón de cartas sujetas por una goma.

—Okami Aniki...—leyó cansinamente—, le envían una carta de la Caja de Ahorros, si no quiere abrirme la puerta no hay ningún problema, gustosamente la echo en el buzón comercial.

—¡No, no! ¡Ahí no me la dejes, muchacho! ¡Haberlo dicho antes!

La vieja no tardó ni dos segundos en pulsar el botón de apertura. Una vez dentro Chouji se encargó de seleccionar y repartir el correo en los respectivos buzones y, antes de marcharse, sacó del bolsillo interior de su parka el sobre cerrado, sin destinatario ni remitente. Le pareció escuchar una puerta que se abría en el primer piso cuando una serie de repentinos estornudos, seguidos de una fea tos de perro, le sobrevinieron obligándolo a recurrir a la maraña de pañuelos de papel y sonarse la nariz estruendosamente. Tuvo que enfocar la vista, nublada por el lagrimeo constante, para leer los nombres en las placas de los buzones, sentía la cabeza embotada y, temiendo encontrarse con la vieja huraña a juzgar por el chancleteo estruendoso de unas alpargatas, introdujo el sobre en blanco por la ranura apresuradamente y abandonó el portal a toda leche.

En mitad de la siesta su teléfono móvil sonó y Chouji blasfemó en voz baja. Quienquiera que fuese había interrumpido un sueño febril en el que Chouji era uno de los ganadores del sorteo especial de Navidad y descorchaba una botella de champán en la puerta de la Administración de Loterías mientras las cámaras de todas las cadenas nacionales grababan el feliz acontecimiento. Le ardían los ojos y el pecho, debía tener más de cuarenta de fiebre.

—¿Halo?

—Chouji... ¿Eres tú? —dijo la otra voz un tanto burlona haciendo que el Akemichi se pusiera de mejor humor.

—No, soy el ojo de Sauron ¡No me vengas con esas!

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás acatarrado?

—No, es que como soy un friki de Star Wars me he operado la voz para parecerme a Darth Vader, que, por cierto, era tu padre...

—No sabía que te encontrabas enfermo. Entonces..., hoy no has ido a trabajar—dijo con molestia en su voz.

—Me encanta ver cómo te preocupas por tu amigo—dijo el castaño. —He ido, sí. Y bien que me arrepiento porque ahora me duelen hasta los pelos de la cabeza—afirmó quejosamente—. No te rías, todo esto es tu culpa—se quejó al oír la risa burlona de su amigo.

—Vale, vale, como sea—se excusó su colega al otro lado del aparato— ¿Has podido hacer lo que te pedí?

—Sí, sí, sí —afirmó tras recuperase de un repentino acceso de tos—. He echado la carta en su buzón y no me ha visto nadie. Aunque casi me pilla la vieja del primero B, que además de loca es muy cotilla.

—Muy bien, te debo una.

—Tú sabrás en qué líos te metes, Sasuke.

—¿Nos vemos mañana en el pub?

—¿A ti qué te parece? —Sasuke sonreía con sorna al otro lado del teléfono.

—Entendido, igual…Gracias—susurró haciendo que Chouji girara los ojos, de verdad que le costaba agradecer por las cosas.

A eso de las tres y media, Hinata regresaba a casa después del trabajo.

Una ligera nevada la había sorprendido al salir de la fábrica; los copos de nieve, blancos y suavecitos como bolitas de algodón, se le habían adherido al gorro y al grueso cristal graduado de sus gafas. El termómetro exterior, integrado en el luminoso de la farmacia, marcaba 1º y el pronóstico del tiempo para las próximas horas avisaba de una bajada sustancial de las temperaturas. Era la primera nevada de la temporada. El frío había llegado tarde ese año a Konoha, un pueblecito del interior enclavado en las faldas de una montaña. De momento, todavía se podía caminar por las calles, aunque pronto la nieve cuajaría cargando con su peso las copas de los pinos del parque y cubriendo con un manto blanco los adoquines de las aceras empinadas. Con el gorro de lana encasquetado hasta las cejas y la bufanda enrollada al cuello introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de acceso al portal del número 14 de la Calle del Almendro. Como cada día, comprobó si había correspondencia en su buzón.

«Un sobre en blanco»

Lo miró y remiró. Le dio la vuelta y palpó el contenido percibiendo en el interior algo más rígido y abultado al tacto que una hoja de papel corriente. Con el sobre en una mano, el juego de llaves en la otra y el bolso bandolera cruzado en la espalda, comenzó el tedioso ascenso por las escaleras hasta la cuarta planta. Escuchó el inconfundible sonido de los tacones de su vecina del cuarto, Delta. Delta vivía de alquiler en el piso de enfrente y solían cruzarse casi todos los días a la misma hora, cuando Hinata volvía de la fábrica y su vecina salía para empezar el turno en el pub. Ese lunes iba tan provocativa como de costumbre. A excepción del abrigo de falso leopardo, el frío no parecía hacer mella en ella, que vestía un look propiamente primaveral; vestido corto de lycra, zapatos con plataforma y pecho al fresco, completando el explosivo conjunto con una melena larga y rizada y unos sensuales labios gruesos a lo Angelina Jolie que no le cabían en la cara. No hacía sol, pero igual se calzó las gafas de Prada, ¿para tanto daba el sueldo de camarera?

—¡Hola, Hinata! ¿A comer a casa? —dijo una simpatía más falsa que una moneda de cinco euros.

—Sí, voy prepararme un sándwich y me echo la siesta.

—¿Mucho trabajo en esta época del año? ¡Hasta luego! —se despidió, ajustándose el cinturón del abrigo.

—Adiós, que tengas buena tarde... —se quedó hablando sola, porque Delta había desaparecido de su vista. Su vecinita era así, como se dice corrientemente: iba a lo suyo, a su bola.

Tras fallecer la madre de Hinata, y en el tanatorio, Delta se presentó a dar el pésame y le ofreció su apoyo y su ayuda para lo que necesitase, pero Hinata tuvo claro que era más una formalidad que otra cosa, sospecha que confirmó con el tiempo.

Al entrar en casa la recibió el silencio, como cada día desde hacía cinco meses. Por lo menos su madre había dejado de sufrir. Aunque no podía evitar echar en falta las voces del televisor a todo volumen cuando llegaba a casa después del trabajo y su madre estaba sentada en su sillón relax viendo el telediario, o el ruido metálico de los cacharros en la cocina y el olor de los guisos, pues la esperaba con el plato de comida caliente en la mesa. Dejó las llaves en un cuenco de cristal en el recibidor y se desprendió del gorro y la bufanda, colgando el abrigo en el perchero detrás de la puerta. Su propio reflejo en el espejo le devolvió la imagen de una chica sin maquillaje y algo desgreñada, que ocultaba su tristeza detrás de unas gafas de pasta anticuadas.

Durante la primera fase del duelo había perdido bastante peso, como unos ocho kilos, cosa que la había dejado bastante demacrada. Meses después, la angustia y la ansiedad por la pérdida había causado el efecto contrario: había recuperado todo el peso perdido y con creces, atiborrándose a comida precocinada, pizzas, hamburguesas y todo tipo comida rápida y altas dosis de pasteles de esos que vendían al peso en el supermercado. En este momento se encontraba en esa fase en la que el metabolismo se había vuelto loco.

El retrato enmarcado de su madre sobre el mueble del recibidor parecía querer decirle algo... Que así no podía seguir, que no le gustaba que se abandonara, que tenía que arreglarse y volver a salir, y vivir la vida que correspondía a una chica de veinticinco años; que ella siempre estaría, que la acompañaría el resto de su vida allá donde fuese, que sus ojos, su sonrisa, su fuerza y su amor de madre nunca la abandonarían.

Vació un tetrabrik de sopa en el microondas y se pertrechó el batín de tejido suave polar y unas cómodas zapatillas de estar por casa. El piso era demasiado grande y estaba un poco helado. Había apurado al máximo el momento de encendido de la calefacción, pero a principios del mes de diciembre y nevando en la calle no era época para racanear con los recibos domésticos.

«¡El sobre!» Se acordó de que lo había dejado junto a las llaves al entrar en la casa. Con la punta del cuchillo abrió el sobre por la solapa y tiró de la tarjeta que asomaba en el interior. Una postal... Una postal de Navidad dorada con renos en relieve salpicados con purpurina roja que guardaba algo abultado en su interior; una flor de pascua hecha con fieltro rojo cuyos filamentos amarillos habían sido recreados con un puñadito de lentejuelas doradas, además, llevaba un broche en la parte de atrás. Sonrió con tristeza ante la perspectiva que se presentaba ante ella esa Navidad, se la había planteado tirada en el sofá visionando series americanas y telefilmes pastelosos, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie pese a la insistencia de su tío y sus primos que le ofrecían compañía y el consuelo familiar.

Ni Hinata ni su madre tenían costumbre de enviar postales navideñas, ni tampoco de recibirlas, menos en estos tiempos en los que la tecnología ofrecía multitud de posibilidades para transmitir esos buenos deseos.

¿Quién se habría molestado en escribirle una tarjeta en la que ni siquiera figuraba el remitente ni el destinatario y además incluir un coqueto broche? Sin más cavilaciones pasó a leer el texto:

**"Soy tu admirador secreto, y hace tiempo que te observo.**

**No soy tu amigo, pero me gustaría serlo.**

**Soy tu admirador secreto, y me gusta lo que veo.**

**Nunca te he besado, pero me gustaría hacerlo.**

**Soy tu admirador secreto, y te sueño despierto"**

**Si estás leyendo esta postal has de saber que, ante todo, eres alguien especial. Y si quieres conocer mi identidad acudiré al pub este viernes por la noche, a eso de las doce. Lleva bien visible mi flor de pascua y así sabré que tú también quieres conocerme y brindaremos con champán.**

**Felices Fiestas.**

**Tu secreto admirador.**

Olvidó cerrar la boca después de releer unas cinco veces el texto de la postal; estaba escrito con un bolígrafo de tinta azul y la letra era clara y legible, de trazo firme con inclinación hacia la derecha ¿Le estarían tomando el pelo? ¿Quién podría ser tan miserable de perder el tiempo en maquinar una broma así, en plenas fiestas navideñas donde se supone que todo es amor y buena voluntad? ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Significaba aquello que tenía un admirador secreto? Si así era debía ser alguien de su entorno, porque en los últimos meses prácticamente no había pisado la calle más que para ir a trabajar.

«Alucinante», y más teniendo en cuenta las pintas que se gastaba en los últimos tiempos. Podría tratarse de algún chico que trabajase en el polígono industrial y que también tomase el autobús urbano para ir a trabajar. De la fábrica... poco probable, concluyó. Conocía a la mayoría y muchos estaban casados o tenían pareja, por lo que quedaban descartados. A los solteros, como Amai el melero o Sumaru el mezclador, no los creía capaces de semejante cosa..., se le hubiesen insinuado alguna vez, ¿no? Estaba dando por hecho que se trataría de alguien joven, de su edad pero... ¿y si no era tan joven?

Cuarentones había unos cuantos, algunos divorciados y otros que presumían de bravía. Desde luego, la forma más fácil para salir de dudas era seguir el juego y ponerse la florecita de pascua, bien a la vista. «No, seguro es una broma...», la idea de planteárselo en serio la hizo sonrojar.

¿Y si el chico era tímido y resultaba que no estaba mal? Llevaba tiempo si pareja y tenía que admitir que en algunas ocasiones había echado en falta la compañía y las "atenciones" del sexo opuesto. La idea de que alguien se hubiese sentido platónicamente atraído por ella hasta el punto de enviarle un anónimo le pareció de lo más romántico. Ahora que las ganas de llorar no la abordaban a cada rato, se había prometido a sí misma, y también a la psicóloga, poner fin a ese largo periodo de tristeza y depresión como parte de la terapia para afrontar su pérdida; volver a salir a divertirse con los amigos, rodearse de gente, distraerse y superar la rabia mirando al futuro con esperanza. Su madre lo hubiese querido así.

Tal vez esa postal había llegado en el momento adecuado y detrás de esas letras se ocultase un corazón solitario como el suyo con el que al menos comenzar una nueva amistad. Sus amigos de toda la vida estaban ahí y todo este tiempo habían supuesto un gran apoyo y un paciente paño de lágrimas, pero tampoco era justo para ellos cargar con el peso de sus lamentaciones.

Tenía hasta el viernes para decidir si quería o no participar en el juego que le proponía su secreto admirador.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pippa Murt, Dame Turrón. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Sasuke RTN. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**CLARA DE HUEVO**

Cuando la sirena sonó anunciando el comienzo de la jornada en la fábrica de turrones Konoha Hinata ya se hallaba en su puesto en la cadena, pertrechada con la bata blanca de trabajo y el ridículo gorro cubriéndole la cabeza, cumpliendo escrupulosamente con las exigencias del Reglamento Técnico Sanitario. A primeros de diciembre ya habían cumplido con objetivos de producción antes de la llegada de las fiestas.

Turrones Konoha era una de las pioneras empresas del sector que, a diferencia de los obradores familiares con menos trabajadores, pausaban su actividad únicamente durante un par de meses al año, comenzando la temporada inmediatamente después del verano para hacer frente a las exportaciones. Su compañera y amiga, Ino, ocupó su sitio al otro lado de la mesa de trabajo de acero inoxidable.

—Buenos días, Hinata. Ayer me quedé en casa esperando tu llamada —le reprochó.

—Lo siento. Me dio pereza salir...

—Ya sabes lo que pienso de que pases tanto tiempo metida en casa... No es sano, Hinata —ella se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Razón no la faltaba, pasarse las tardes durmiendo la siesta y comiendo como una cerda, poniendo el sofá perdido de palomitas, no debía ser sinónimo de salud. Ino la comprendía, pero no podía permanecer de brazos cruzados viendo cómo su amiga se dejaba vencer por el desánimo —¿Viste anoche la nueva serie de televisión? —le preguntó.

—No —respondió Hinata—, comencé a leer una nueva novela y perdí la noción del tiempo.

—Yo por las noches soy incapaz de ponerme a leer, me da sueño y no paso de la primera página. El primer capítulo estuvo muy bien, ¿sabes? Además, el protagonista es uno de los guaperas de moda.

—La veré en internet.

Las dos mujeres comenzaron con la rutina de recibir las masas calientes, con la almendra como ingrediente principal, y prensarlas en sus moldes para colocar por encima las obleas y dejarlas enfriar. Mínimo 60% de almendra pelada de primera clase, miel caliente, azúcares y clara de huevo, eran los principales ingredientes de este tipo de turrón. En la fábrica se elaboraban gran variedad de turrones, siendo la última en incorporarse a la fabricación la del turrón ecológico. Los procesos de fabricación del turrón no estaban totalmente industrializados, los ingredientes pasaban por las mecánicas y maquinaria específica como boixets calientes o cubas metálicas en forma de morteros, pero también se requería de la sabiduría de los maestros para acabar el producto y mano de obra para el envasado del turrón artesanal. El olor a miel caliente y almendras tostadas lo impregnaba todo.

—¿Has decidido ya con quién vas a pasar la Nochebuena? —indagó Ino. —Ya sabes que puedes venir a casa con toda confianza.

—Gracias, Ino, pero al final he llamado a mi tío y le he dicho que cenaré con él, con mi tía y mis primos en Nochebuena. No me ha quedado más remedio, después de que amenazara con presentarse en casa con toda la banda; solo de pensar cómo hubiese quedado la casa al día siguiente... Me hubiese costado días limpiarlo todo, mis sobrinos son tremendos—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Jajajaja—rio Ino mientras se ajustaba el babi que le quedaba demasiado estrecho a la altura de los pechos. Ino era una de esas mujeres bendecidas con un buen par de atributos femeninos, todavía, a sus nueve meses daba el pecho a Inojin, lo que hacía que luciesen más generosos —La mayoría de los niños son traviesos —apuntó— cuando se juntan son peor que una tribu de indios malones, lo arrasan todo a su paso. El mío porque aún es muy pequeño, pero si pudiese se colgaría de las lámparas del techo.

Durante sus veinte minutos de descanso, Hinata aprovechó para ir al baño, sacar un café de la máquina y tomar un poco el aire en la parte trasera de la nave, mientras Ino la esperaba fumando un cigarro.

—Tengo que contarte una cosa.

Le habló a su amiga de la postal, de la flor de pascua y de la supuesta existencia de un admirador secreto y las carcajadas de ambas se escucharon hasta en el aparcamiento. A Ino le entusiasmó la idea y la animó a aceptar la original propuesta del caballero misterioso.

—¡Eso es genial! ¡Puede ser divertido! Total, llevar esa flor tampoco te compromete a nada—dijo pícaramente.

La fecha del encuentro era un punto a favor, ya que esa noche los trabajadores celebraban su cena de Navidad y, casi con toda seguridad, después del restaurante todos se trasladarían al pub, puesto que era uno de los principales garitos al que acudían los habitantes de Konoha los fines de semana.

En el pub, que curiosamente también se llamaba El Pub, un local amplio de estilo irlandés con las paredes forradas con tableros de oscura madera, barriles y cobre, se podía tomar un café a partir de las cuatro de la tarde de lunes a domingo, degustar una variada selección de cervezas al caer la noche, o bailar hasta la madrugada los festivos y fines de semana al ritmo de la música más animada.

Era el sitio de moda en Konoha y su admirador secreto la había citado allí, cual cenicienta, a partir de las doce de la noche. En el peor de los casos no estaría sola. Pensando en todas esas cosas andaba rezagada de vuelta a su puesto cuando tropezó de bruces con Sasuke, uno de los encargados. Trastabilló y emitió un ridículo gritito al chocar contra el muro de su pecho, clavándole acto seguido la mano en la boca del estómago en un acto reflejo para no perder el equilibrio, para su bochorno las gafas volaron por los aires.

—D-disculpa...—balbuceó avergonzada.

—Cuidado con las gafas —dijo atrapando las lentes al vuelo con un puntito de sarcasmo en el tono de su voz.

Percatándose de la presencia de Ino, que acudía a socorrer a su compañera, e ignorándola a ella como si fuese transparente, clavó los ojos en la delantera de su bien dotada compañera.

—Si tú fueses libre y yo un sinvergüenza, te daría turrón...—a Ino se le escapó una risilla tontorrona.

—No tienes remedio, Sasuke ¿Estás bien, Hinata?

—Sí, sí, tranquila...—confirmó Hinata, forzando una sonrisa avergonzada.

—¡Vaya, eres todo una manazas Hime! —exclamó el encargado observándola mientras se colocaba las gafas —Hoy te veo muy contenta...

—Será un mal…—murmuró ignorando su comentario, luego pasó de largo sin dedicarle un segundo más de su tiempo. Nadie, a excepción de su madre, la llamaba por aquel apodo tan cariñoso.

No estaba segura de si Sasuke la habría oído maldecirlo, pero la verdad es que tampoco le importaba. No le caía bien. Había empezado a trabajar en la fábrica después del verano y el personal femenino babeaba a su paso e inventaban toda clase de excusas para atraer al encargado a sus puestos de trabajo ¿Que estaba bueno? Pues sí, era un chico extremadamente atractivo, pero ni era su tipo ni tampoco le gustaban sus bromas y sonrisitas de don juan.

—¡Qué falta de sentido del humor, señorita Hime! —escuchó a sus espaldas. «Sí», la había oído—. Me parece que está usted un poco amargada—añadió.

Hinata se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo y se encontró con unos ojos negros que la retaban.

Contuvo las ganas de soltarle una buena bofetada, no le convenía enfrentarse a uno de los encargados. Él esperaba paciente una reacción por su parte, tal vez una disculpa... sin pestañear, sin mover un solo músculo, altanero y de brazos cruzados. Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro atractivo enmarcado por el vello áspero y claro de la barba incipiente que cubría la mandíbula y la zona superior del labio.

Tenía unos ojos ónix muy bonitos, esa era la verdad. Acostumbraba a llevar el pelo rapado de los lados, era de color negro, un poco rebelde y ligeramente en punta. Un pequeño brillante destellaba en el lóbulo de su oreja sumando a su estilo grunch un puntito granuja. El intrincado tatuaje que asomaba por el cuello de la bata blanca de trabajo lo hacían parecer uno de esos tíos que desafían cualquier norma. Sin embargo, en el desempeño de sus funciones demostraba ser un trabajador capaz y, pese al poco tiempo que llevaba trabajando en Turrones Konoha, los jefes lo tenían bien considerado. Lo mejor sería no abrir la boca y dejarlo estar. El tiempo del descanso había terminado y Hinata regresó junto a Ino, que ya ocupaba su puesto.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó su amiga al ver que traía los ojos húmedos.

—No, nada... Bueno, es que me ha llamado amargada y tiene razón.

—¿Amargada? ¿Y por qué?

—Yo le he maldecido, casi, me quedé a media frase—confesó—. Pero lo ha oído.

—¿Qué me dices? —frenó una palabrota— Bueno, no te preocupes. Sasuke aparenta ser un poco cabronazo, pero yo creo tiene buen corazón. Además, tú no eres una amargada. Has pasado un año malo y eso se ha notado en tu carácter, eso es todo. Aunque a veces le lanzas unas miraditas fulminantes...—se cachondeó

—Shhh Ino. No te rías que van a llamarnos la atención.

Pese a que desarrollaban su trabajo en la misma empresa y en la misma planta, Hinata y Sasuke apenas intercambiaban cuatro palabras. Sasuke era un mando intermedio, pero no era ni su superior directo ni el encargado de su sección; su cometido, entre otros muchos, consistía en la supervisión del acabado, envasado y empaquetado del producto, incluyendo la del turrón ecológico, elaboración que requería del mismo proceso de fabricación pero con un procesado separado. Pese a que apenas lo trataba, lo tenía cruzado desde un principio.

Al final de la jornada Ino y Hinata se despidieron a la salida de la fábrica. A Ino venía a buscarla su marido y juntos iban a buscar al peque, que se había quedado al cuidado de los abuelos. Hinata regresaba a casa en el autobús urbano, que tenía parada muy cerca de su casa y le era más cómodo y económico que utilizar el viejo coche de su madre. Ino se cruzó con Sasuke en el aparcamiento.

—¿Ya se ha subido al autobús la amargada de tu amiga?

—No la llames amargada —le pidió con dulzura—, todavía no ha podido superar la muerte de su madre. Seguro que lamenta haberte casi maldecido. Además, me consta que no lo pensaba a hacer...—mintió como una bellaca.

—¿Su madre ha muerto? No lo sabía.

—Tú aun no trabajabas aquí. Murió al no poder superar una larga enfermedad. Su madre era viuda y Hinata no tiene hermanos, tenían una relación muy estrecha y le ha cambiado un poco el humor, pero es natural, creo yo. Vive cabreada con el mundo desde entonces.

Sasuke recordó cómo se sintió cuando años atrás murió su madre. El cáncer la consumió en pocos meses y antes de que pudiese asimilarlo le tocó despedirse. Su padre vivía, imaginó que perderlos a los dos siendo aún muy joven debía ser duro y difícil de asimilar. Cayó en la cuenta de que no recordaba haber visto a Hinata sonreír antes de ese día. Tampoco es que se hubiese fijado mucho en ella, era la chica peliazul de las gafas con cara de pocos amigos. Al menos con él se había mostrado siempre seria y distante, a veces incluso antipática.

—Vale, Ino, nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Su recuperación anímica, física y mental comenzaba por recuperar su antiguo estilo de vida saludable. Había hecho la compra en el supermercado y llenado la nevera de alimentos frescos y saludables: tres clases de lechuga y tomates cherry para las ensaladas; brócoli, calabacín y col rizada para las cenas y algo de carne sin grasa y jamón cocido, además de un surtido de frutas de temporada, leche desnatada, yogures, cereales bajos en calorías y pan integral.

Su organismo acusaba el abuso de precocinados y hacía meses que pedía a gritos una dieta depurativa antes de enfrentarse a las comilonas navideñas. La postal de su admirador secreto colgaba de la puerta del frigorífico ¿Cómo sería? ¿Qué aspecto tendría? ¿Lo conocería de vista? Probablemente, si él la conocía a ella era porque habrían coincidido en algún momento ¿Sería alguien de la fábrica? Y pensando en la fábrica recordó el incidente con el encargado.

En realidad, no sabía bien por qué le había cogido esa manía...cuestión de intuición. Tal vez fuese porque se incorporó a la empresa derrochando energía positiva, era un tío sociable y bromista y, en aquellos momentos en los que a ella le sobraban las bromas, le molestaba hasta el sonido de su risa.

O tal vez fuese porque Sasuke tonteaba con la mayoría de las chicas, con todas, menos con ella. Siempre tenía un piropo para alguna de sus compañeras, sin importar su atractivo o edad y las tenía en el bote, pero nunca con ella.

Al día siguiente y a la hora del almuerzo Sasuke la interceptó cuando se dirigía a la máquina de café del pasillo.

—¿Tienes un momento? —preguntó con semblante serio.

Ella se quedó de piedra, estaba claro que la maldición del día anterior le traería alguna consecuencia.

—Te espero fuera, Hinata —indicó Ino—. Mientras me voy encendiendo el cigarro —añadió levantando las cejas en actitud interrogante.

—Dime —respondió Hinata cuando estuvieron solos, mostrando una templanza que por dentro no sentía.

—Verás..., creo que ayer te pasaste maldiciéndome. No sé qué te habré hecho para que tengas esa opinión de mí —expresó clavando su mirada oscura en el cristal de sus gafas —Tampoco es que me afecte demasiado tu opinión personal, pero no me gustan los malos rollos en el trabajo y prefiero llevarme bien con la gente con la que convivo más de cuarenta horas a la semana.

«Toma tomate...»

—Perdona si me pasé..., es que me irrita sobremanera que me llamen Hime—se excusó—. Él tenía un hoyuelo muy sexi en la barbilla y la miraba con una determinación que la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—No volveré llamarte Hime si te molesta, pero es lo que oí que una vez te llamaba Ino...

—Prefiero que me llamen Hinata, le dije a Ino que prefería que no volvieran a llamarse así.

—Vale, Hinata —repitió—. Por mí está olvidado —sonrió para corroborar aquella declaración de intenciones, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Respiró aliviada mientras lo observaba alejarse. Caminaba con determinación, tenía las piernas rectas y la espalda ancha. Miró la hora en su reloj y se dirigió a la máquina y en lugar del café negro, pulsó el botón del té con limón y le añadió edulcorante; tenía hasta el viernes para refinarse un poco y poderse poner un vestido bonito para la cena de Navidad de su empresa. Cuando salió al patio Ino la esperaba rematando el cigarro, impaciente y con ansias de cotilleo.

—¡¿Qué te ha dicho?!

—Que está todo olvidado. Y que sentía haberme llamado Hime.

—¿Y ya está?

—Sí, eso es todo. Yo me he disculpado también por casi maldecirlo, aunque en realidad me disculpaba porque lo hubiese escuchado, pero bueno, para el caso es lo mismo.

—¿Ves como yo te decía que era un tío majo? Si deberíamos estar dando brincos de alegría por tener un encargado buenorro en plantilla que nos recrea la vista ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas de Amado el casposo?

—Ino no deberías burla así, pobre hombre.

—Oh vamos Hina, además le olía el pantalón a... Quien sabe qué—dijo con una expresión de asco.

—Sí, eso sí—dijo riendo, haciendo que la rubia se sumara.

Cuando Hinata se dirigía al autobús tras acabar su jornada, Sasuke la adelantó conduciendo su moto, con su flamante chaqueta de cuero negra, las botas Timberland y los muslos petados bajo los tejanos desgastados.

Ocultaba su cara bajo el casco y antes de acelerar se giró para mirarla.

La tarde del martes Hinata salió de compras curioseando los escaparates del centro. Las puertas de acceso a las principales tiendas de moda y complementos estaban decoradas con abetos naturales y largas alfombras rojas engalanaban las aceras de la calle principal. Los escaparates seducían a sus viandantes con variopintas decoraciones navideñas y luces de color; anunciaban grandes descuentos, ideas para regalar qué a quién, u ofertas especiales "en el interior" como gancho para los clientes.

Era imposible no contagiarse de la fiebre consumista de estos días y utilizar la tarjeta. Acaban de ingresarle la paga extra de diciembre y, como en los últimos meses el único extra que había hecho era el de la pizza a domicilio, podía permitirse un merecido capricho. Una estrella de buen tamaño con lucecitas de colores le llamó la atención en el interior del escaparate de en una tienda de artículos de regalo y decoración. Entró en el establecimiento y compró una igual, aguardó su turno en la cola para efectuar el pago y se sorprendió tarareando uno de los temas típicos navideños que sonaban a través del hilo musical.

—¿Es para regalo?

—No, gracias.

Salió a la calle con la estrella bajo el brazo y entró en un par de tiendas de ropa en busca del vestido perfecto con el que eclipsar a su "supuesto" enamorado. Enamorado era decir mucho...Tenía que reconocer que el juego había despertado su curiosidad, y además, sinceramente, necesitaba volver a volver a sentirse una mujer antes que se olvidase de que aún lo era, pensó con cierta dosis de cinismo. "O un buen polvo" recordó las palabras de Ino haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojasen.

No es que se hubiese acostado con muchos tíos, en realidad había mantenido relaciones, digamos, regularmente, con uno novio que había tenido a los diecinueve, algún que otro esporádico, la mayoría dignos de olvidar fruto de alguna borrachera. Su último amante había sido una especie de… no sabría decirlo. Eran un chico que trabajaba en el supermercado pero que dejó de ver cuando su madre empezó a empeorar.

La imagen de los espléndidos ojos negros de Sasuke y su particular hoyuelo sexi, camuflado entre una barba recortada se le presentó de improviso.

—Si necesita alguna talla, me llamo Amaru—la sobresaltó la dependienta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Gracias —asintió y continuó revoloteando entre los percheros.

Colgando de una percha fichó un vestido en color negro con tirante espagueti y corte evasé, con un pronunciado escote en forma de V y una lazada de raso rojo en la cintura. La prenda, combinada con los salones de charol verde vidrio que no había tenido ocasión de estrenar, le pareció un conjunto con un puntito chic para una cena navideña, porque entre jerséis de lana que llegaban hasta los pies y minúsculos vestidos sin mangas en pleno mes de diciembre, no quedaba más remedio que pelarse de frío.

La cena de empresa por Navidad era un acontecimiento muy esperado. Esa noche el personal colgaba el guardapolvos y las mujeres se emperifollaban hasta con plumas, pareciera que alguna hubiese usado pintura acrílica como base de maquillaje, todo con tal de llegar el cutis perfecto y la sombra de ojos intacta para subirse a la tarima de la disco o, en el peor de los casos, a la del karaoke del pueblo; tampoco había mucho más donde elegir, a excepción del pub.

Pagó el vestido sin siquiera probárselo, no quería que esos kilitos de más que engrosaban sus caderas acabasen con el recién recuperado espíritu navideño. Se lo probaría en casa, tranquilamente, y así podría arrepentirse sin testigos.

Cargada con las bolsas de las compras hizo una última parada en la óptica antes de volver a casa. Las gafas que usaba a diario tenían como unos cinco años y sí o sí, tocaba renovarlas. Cuando había pasado la frontera de las diez monturas, empezaba a estar mareada y ya no era capaz de discernir cuál le gustaba más o encajaba mejor con los ángulos de su cara. Finalmente escogió una montura de firma que costaba una pasta, elegante pero discreta, la misma que lucía una modelo en el expositor y que, según la empleada y entendida en la materia, le quedaba igual de bien a ella; solo que ella no tenía al lado al chico repeinado con pinta de intelectual. Prometió tenerlas listas para el viernes y Hinata realizó el pertinente desembolso.

La semana pasó volando. Sasuke se paseaba de vez en cuando por su sección, alguna vez incluso se saludaban escuetamente. No obstante, con cada mirada furtiva que Hinata le dedicaba al corpulento encargado, descubría en él algún interesante atributo físico en el que no había reparado.

«Manos grandes» «Base del cuello ancha» «Hombros sexis» «El tatuaje...discreto» Y una forma de mirar tan penetrante y contundente que cuando enfocaba un objetivo lo dejaba clavado en el sitio sin pestañear.

Desde el incidente habían cruzado alguna que otra miradita; Hinata solía ser la primera en retirar la suya. Visto desde otra perspectiva empezaba a hacerse una idea de por qué algunas se derretían como el turrón blando cuando lo tenían cerca.

—¿Sabemos algo de nuestro misterioso admirador? —preguntó Ino.

—Nada, tendremos que esperar hasta la noche para conocerlo, si es que de verdad existe.

—No sé si estoy yo más excitada que tú —confesó Ino, que se mostraba entusiasmada con la idea de que a su amiga tuviese un enamorado —. A mí nunca me pasan cosas como esa.

—Tú tienes a Sai y al pequeño Inojin. A veces te envidio...

—Hinata...—Ino le dedicó una mirada tierna y solidaria— Estoy segura de que vas a encontrar a alguien que te hará muy feliz. No creas que en mi caso todo es de color de rosa, pero tengo que admitir que aunque en un principio la inesperada llegada de Inojin supuso un cambio brutal en nuestras vidas, ahora me siento orgullosa de mi pequeña familia. Lo bueno de tener a los hijos joven es que nuestros padres también lo son y pueden echarnos una mano. A propósito, esto es para ti.

Ino entregó a Hinata un paquetito envuelto con papel de campanitas.

—Pero, ¿y esto?

—Es un detalle, pensaba dártelo el día de Nochebuena, pero como vas a pasarla con tus tíos y yo seguro que voy a andar liada con los preparativos para la cena en casa, he preferido entregártelo ahora y así puedes ponértelo esta noche, si te gusta. También puedes cambiarlo por otra caso, dentro llevas el ticket de regalo.

—Ino, cómo eres —suspiró Hinata mientras rasgaba el papel ilusionada— ¡Es divino! ¡Qué bonito, Ino! Y no sabes lo bien que le va al vestido que he comprado para la cena —liberó el collar de su envoltorio y las piedras, en tonos ocres y dorados, se le escurrían por el peso entre los dedos.

—Yo también he comprado algo para ti, y también para Inojin, aunque lo tengo en casa.

—Ya me lo darás, no te apures. Tenemos que quedar para que puedas contarme todo lo que ocurra esta noche ¡con pelos y señales!

—¿Jugando al amigo invisible? —la voz grave de Sasuke les llegó desde atrás. Se dieron la vuelta y allí estaba él, con esa sonrisa de vikingo malote en los labios—.Vengo en son de paz —bromeó—, solo quería confirmar vuestra asistencia a la cena de esta noche, como es mi primer año me han encasquetado la tarea de llamar al restaurante para concretar.

—Por supuesto —afirmó Ino con voz juguetona.

La sonrisa del encargado se disipó y adoptó una actitud neutral cuando se dirigió a Hinata.

—¿Y tú, Hinata?

—Sí, yo también voy.

—De acuerdo, chicas. Confirmado entonces.

Ino esperó a tenerlo lejos para soltar el aire.

—¡Hay que ver cómo huele de bien este hombre! ¿Te has fijado en que se ha cortado el pelo? Me da que esta noche va a triunfar.

—Seguro que le encantará saberse el centro de atención femenina.

—Aunque no lo quiera, lo es. No sé si será cosa de mi mente calenturienta, pero noto entre vosotros cierta tensión... sexual.

—Qué dices... ¡Eso está más lejos de la realidad!

—Será cosa de mi imaginación —sonrió con picardía—. Si yo estuviese en tu lugar... Aquí trabajaran tíos muy majos, pero que se salven, cuatro contados con los dedos de la mano —Oye, ¿y si uno de ellos es tu hombre misterioso? —se guaseó—Bueno, el físico no lo es todo, eso lo sabemos...

—Anda, Ino, no trates de arreglarlo —suspiró Hinata con resignación—. En realidad no me hago ilusiones. No espero que además de ser original y romántico, sea guapo; sería pedir demasiado... En verdad lo que más me gustó fue ese detalle de enviarme la postal, eso me pareció muy bonito.

Ino sonrió mirando a su amiga, Hinata era toda una romántica.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pippa Murt, Dame Turrón. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Sasuke RTN. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**ANÍS**

Sasuke andaba enfrascado en la precisa tarea de recortar su barba en el cuarto de baño cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Dejó la maquinilla junto al grifo del lavabo y se secó las manos con la toalla. Descolgó y activó el modo manos libres.

—¡Hola, tío!

—¿Te pillo acicalándote? ¿Hoy es la gran noche, no? ¿Crees que tu camarera llevará la flor de pascua en la muñeca cuando te sirva el cubata?

—Eso espero. Confío en que le haya gustado la postal y le haya parecido una forma original de tirarle los tejos.

—¿Estás seguro de que no sospecha de ti?

—No lo creo, a fin de cuentas, fuiste tú el que dejó el sobre en su buzón, nadie ha podido verme rondando su casa.

—Hay que reconocer que la chica es un pibón, para mi gusto se lo tiene un poco creído pero es normal, está un rato buena.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y sonrió frente al espejo, cogió la maquinilla y continuó con el apurando en la zona superior de la cara.

—Bueno, Chouji, hablamos en otro momento que me estoy afeitando. Ya te contaré.

—¡Suerte, tío!

Después de echarse una siesta reparadora, Hinata sacó de su embalaje la estrella decorativa que había comprado y buscó un lugar adecuado para colgarla. Tras unas cuantas pruebas la ubicó frente al sofá del salón, pendiendo de uno de los estantes del mueble modular y conectó el enchufe a la corriente; docenas de lucecitas comenzaron a chisporrotear emitiendo cálidos destellos amarillos que causaron el mismo efecto en su espíritu.

Sentía un hormigueo en el estómago: había llegado el día en el conocería al que se declaraba su admirador secreto. Se atrincheró en el cuarto de baño y sacó del armario el kit completo de belleza. Después de ducharse a conciencia, utilizando una esponja exfoliante, se depiló las axilas y la línea del bikini prestando mayor atención a los finos vellos de las piernas.

Para la piel de su cara, a la que pretendía sacar el máximo partido, peeling facial y mascarilla hidratante luminosa. A las seis tenía hora en la peluquería y de allí salió cerca de las ocho luciendo un corte de pelo más actual y con una mascarilla de queratina que aportó el brillo que necesitaba su cabello mustio y apagado. Mientras la mascarilla actuaba la esteticista le habían hecho la manicura y pedicura, aplicando una laca de unas de un rojo ideal.

Regresó a su casa con el tiempo justo para vestirse y maquillarse, estaba previsto que todo el mundo estuviese en el restaurante a las nueve y media.

No le gustaba el exceso de maquillaje, así que, sobre una buena ampolla efecto lifting aplicó una base natural y toques de color rosado en los pómulos, sombra oscura difuminada sobre los párpados y bien de máscara de pestañas, sin pegotes. Un puntito de sombra dorada dio el toque festivo a su maquillaje. Para los labios escogió un perfilador natural y un gloss sonrosado. Hinata estudió satisfecha su imagen en el espejo, se sorprendió a sí misma de lo que unos cuantos cuidados y un buen maquillaje podían ayudar a una mujer.

Pensó que el corte de pelo, desfilado hacia la cara y con la novedad del flequillo le favorecía. Solo faltaba un último detalle: las lentillas; si es que no se habían apolillado dentro de su estuche, hacía tanto tiempo que no las usaba...

El sujetador era negro y rojo navideño las braguitas de tanga, de encaje suave y un coqueto lacito rojo a cada lado, por si no tenía ocasión de estrenar en Fin de Año «¿Medias negras o claras?» Definitivamente claras, no le gustaba el contraste de brazos desnudos y seda negra en las piernas. El proceso de transformación se completaba con el vestido negro. Acomodó la fresca tela a las formas de su cuerpo y respiró aliviada al ver que no cedían las costuras, la semana verde había servido de algo. Tal vez se había pasado con el escote... Nunca le había gustado demasiado exponer su gran delantera, pero era muy bonito y aunque dejaba a la vista la parte interior del pecho e insinuaba un poco no llegaba a ser vulgar.

Se probó la gargantilla que le había regalado Ino y le pareció que quedaba perfecta, aunque había un problema: si quería lucir el broche con la flor de pascua no podría llevar el collar, resultaba demasiado recargado. Descartó la gargantilla y echó al bolso el broche con la flor de pascual. Se puso su abrigo y, antes de salir, acarició con el dedo índice el retrato de su madre en el portarretratos.

Hacía frío a la intemperie, se ajustó los guantes de lana y echó a andar tomando la calle principal. El restaurante quedaba a unos quince minutos andando desde su casa, el ruido de coches y motocicletas ahogaba el sonido de los tacones sobre el suelo adoquinado y un cosquilleo bullía en su estómago.

Ino había reservado una silla para Hinata en una de las mesas rectangulares que El Asador de la Abuela había dispuesto para los trabajadores de Turrones Konoha. Mientras esperaban a que llegasen los más rezagados, un grupo de compañeros charlaba animadamente en una esquina del comedor, cuando Hinata hizo su aparición todos se volvieron para mirarla. Localizó a Ino y la saludó levantando la mano, dejó su abrigo en un perchero y caminó hacia la mesa donde además de Ino, se encontraban otros compañeros de su misma sección.

—Fuiiii fuiiuu—escuchó cómo silbaban y, por no parecer estirada, se volvió hacia el rincón desde el que procedían los halagos.

Se trataba de un corrillo de cincuentones de la sección de envasado. Ella les regaló una tímida sonrisa, pero el círculo se abrió y la visión de Sasuke en el centro, espléndido con una camisa negra y un chaleco ceñido estilo hipster y sus habituales vaqueros ajustados, le borró la sonrisa de los labios y se sintió incómoda y soliviantada. Se había esmerado al peinarse, que eso se notaba, y no había silbado, pudo deducirlo al ver la expresión de sorpresa en su cara. Sasuke la repasó de arriba a abajo con su mirada negra y ella sintió que se incendiaban sus mejillas. Enderezó la espalda y se reunió con Ino en la mesa.

—¡Estás guapísima, Hinata! ¡Y ese cuerpo! Bien escondido te lo tenías—Ino lo expresó con tanta efusividad que hasta los ojos le brillaban —Me encanta el vestido, te sienta genial, y el flequillo te queda divinamente.

—Vale, vale, gracias. Que me voy a sonrojar.

—¿Más? —bromeó Ino, a la que no se le escapaba ni un detalle —En serio, estás guapísima esta noche.

—Tú si que estás impresionante, ese top de licra te hace un pecho de afrodita que me veo espantando moscones a guantazos.

Explotaron en carcajadas y Hinata saludó al resto de compañeros de la fábrica.

Como suele pasar, se formó un pequeño revuelo al tomar asiento, en este tipo de celebraciones siempre hay un grupito inseparable que se sientan en bloque, el caso es que sin saber ni cómo ni por qué, Sasuke acabó sentado en la misma mesa que Hinata, un par de asientos a su izquierda, en la fila de enfrente. Los camareros empezaron a servir las bebidas: barra libre de vino, sangría y cerveza. Se había contratado un menú cerrado que consistía en entrantes variados, mariscada individual, un plato principal de carne asada en fuego de leña con la alternativa de pescado para los menos carniceros, postres caseros, dulces navideños, café, cava y copita de licor.

Las jarras de cerveza comenzaron a rodar de mano en mano por las mesas, el vino y la sangría coloreaban las copas de cristal y las risas y el alboroto iban en aumento. También los cotilleos, bromas, estruendosas carcajadas y jolgorio general. Se hizo evidente que Sasuke era una diana paras chicas, así que Hinata evitaba mirar en su dirección de forma deliberada, no fuera que sucumbiese a la tentación de lanzarle un dardo envenenado.

Estaba guapo el muy canalla, había momentos en los que presentía que sus ojos oscuros la buscaban, pero ni podía ni quería desviarse del objetivo principal esa noche, y ese no era otro que su reciente y, con un poco de suerte, flamante admirador. Después de la tercera copa de vino a la gente se le empezaba a soltar la lengua, Hinata se atragantaba de la risa y se abanicaba con la servilleta por culpa de algunas de las respuestas que Ino soltaba a los que ya no disimulaban su admiración por un par de tetas bien puestas. Por su parte, y después de la semana verde, se estaba poniendo morada a jamón ibérico y embutidos, los platos al alcance de su mano estaban todos vacíos.

—¡Hinata! —la llamó Sasuke elevando la voz por encima del cacareo. Ella la reconoció de inmediato. Y se hizo la loca. Ino le dio un codazo en el brazo y no tuvo más remedio que volverse a mirar.

—¿Os apetecen más ibéricos? —ofreció él con su mejor sonrisa.

«No sé por qué me pregunta a mí»

—¿Me ves cara de zampabollos? —dijo sin pensarlo a causa del alcohol.

Las conversaciones se silenciaron a su alrededor.

—Discúlpeme usted —se excusó Sasuke— Nos han servido raciones extra y he pensado que sería una pena que se quedasen en el plato, como veo que te gustan...

«Tocada y hundida»

Pulularon por el aire unas risillas malévolas y Ino alargó el brazo atrapando el plato, lleno de ricos manjares, mientras Sasuke le dedicaba a Hinata una mirada helada y una sonrisa torcida. Fue consciente de que su contestación había sonado demasiado cortante. Sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento y durante el resto de la cena fue ella la que buscó encontrarse con sus ojos negros al otro lado de la mesa, y era él quien la esquivaba.

Una vez miró en su dirección y la pilló chupando la cabeza de una gamba. Después de los postres el cava brotó como una catarata sobre las copas de cristal reunidas para el brindis navideño. Retoques en el tocador de señoras, corrillos fumando en la calle, y todos al pub. A medida que se acercaba la hora de la verdad las tripas se le iban revolviendo.

—Vamos, Ino, ya te fumarás el cigarro por el camino —apremió Hinata

—¿Estás nerviosa? —quiso saber su amiga frotándose las manos.

—El vino me ha infundido confianza, pero te confieso que estoy un poco atacada —colgándose del brazo de Ino pusieron rumbo al pub.

—¡Corre! ¡Hace frío!

El Pub estaba más animado que cualquier otra noche del año: decoración navideña, música pachanguera, luces de colores y alcohol rodando de un extremo a otro de la barra. Las vitrinas hasta arriba de botellas, las cámaras llenas y el personal haciendo cola para pedir una copa.

Hinata echó un primer vistazo y reconoció a su vecina Delta detrás de la barra; sonreía con coquetería, seguramente en respuesta un comentario lisonjero por parte del cliente al que servía un White Label cola. Y no era de extrañar, lo tenía atontado luciendo piernas con unos shorts minúsculos y medias de encaje. Alegraba la vista a la clientela con su blusa escotada color bermellón y la melena recogida en una cola tirante que rasgaba sus ojos y resaltaba sus pómulos de modelo.

—Pídeme un ron cola, Ino. Voy un momento al baño.

—¡Qué nervios, Hinata! ¿Estará aquí ya?

—Ni idea, ¡vuelvo enseguida!

Hinata dejó el abrigo en un taburete y entró al baño de señoras, el pulso le temblaba ligeramente. Retocó su maquillaje y el gloss de labios y prendió el broche con la flor de pascua de uno de los tirantes del vestido, incluso hacía juego y quedaba muy mono.

«Bien visible»

Cruzó la puerta del servicio erguida y resuelta, pero en cuanto se expuso a la multitud notó la garganta seca y el corazón acelerado. Taconeó hasta su sitio en la barra y Ino sonrió con complicidad al ver el flamante broche como señuelo luciendo en su pecho.

—¡Espera, no te muevas! Hay que inmortalizar este momento, te hago una foto.

—Dame esa copa antes de que me arrepienta...

Se sentó en el taburete cruzando una pierna con la sensualidad de una cabaretera y, acto seguido, se sopló medio cubata. Sasuke atravesó las puertas del pub con la incertidumbre pintada en la cara. Había tenido que fingir la recepción de una llama importante para deshacerse de las mosconas que desde el restaurante no lo habían soltado ni un segundo.

Quería estar solo cuando entrase en el pub y mirase hacia la barra para comprobar si Delta, la camarera de sus sueños, llevaba puesto el broche con la flor de pascua que le había regalado, aunque en ese momento ella no supiese que era suyo. Allí estaba... Explosiva. Tentadora. Divina... Sin el broche. La decepción le hizo fruncir el ceño, definitivamente ese hueso era duro de roer y su rocambolesco plan no había tenido el efecto deseado.

Al parecer la camarera era inmune a ese tipo de demostraciones, al igual que lo era a sus miradas claramente sexuales.

Desde que se había instalado en el pueblo de Konoha y había visto a Delta en el pub, se había prendido. Ella hacía oídos sordos a sus insinuaciones, cosa que, tampoco le extrañaba, pues esa preciosidad debía estar más que acostumbrada a que le regalasen los oídos. No había querido ser insistente, no era su estilo y en lugar de proponerle sexo abiertamente, había pensado en algo original que lograse captar su interés y que lo diferenciase del montón, aun a riesgo de parecer un moñas.

En el fondo sabía que a la camarera le gustaba hacerse de rogar, pero eran sus miraditas insinuantes y su fingida indiferencia las que acuciaban su interés hasta el punto de jugársela a una sola carta, en este caso a una postal navideña. Como cliente habitual del pub, Sasuke y Delta cruzaban algunas frases como: "Qué te pongo" "Dime cuánto" "Esa falda te sienta genial..."

Vamos, un tonteo en toda regla. Pero, aparte de constantes contactos visuales, nunca habían llegado a mantener algo parecido a una verdadera conversación.

La visión de un par de estilizadas piernas cruzadas de forma sensual, y el brillo de unos femeninos zapatos de charol de tacón alto se interpusieron entre él y la camarera. Su mirada ascendió desde las pantorrillas hasta la mata de pelo azulado de su propietaria, que estaba sentada de medio lado con el porte de una diva. Le costaba reconocer a la Hinata desgreñada y oculta tras unas gafas de pasta, en esta otra Hinata de lo más exuberante.

Se había pasado toda la cena pendiente de su tentador escote y de su cuerpo voluptuoso. Sin las gafas, la sorpresa de unos expresivos ojos violáceos lo había impactado. El descubrimiento de que bajo esa higiénica bata de trabajo se escondía una mujer con silueta de guitarra y ojos de gacela lo había sorprendido verdaderamente. Ahora bien, el carácter ácido y cortante lo mantenía intacto. Como si ella hubiese podido leerle el pensamiento se dio la vuelta y miró justo en su dirección. Y entonces Sasuke lo vio. El broche. Su flor de pascua.

«¡Me cago en la puta!»

Se le paró el corazón. Se le secó la boca. Le sudaron las palmas de las manos...

«Santa Claus de los cojones...» «¿Qué significaba aquello?»

Un colega le dio un empellón en el hombro con una mano del tamaño de una pala excavadora y lo hizo reaccionar.

—¡Sasuke, tío! ¿Qué bebes?

—Tengo que salir a hacer una llamada, pídeme un bourbon cola, en seguida vuelvo.

Salió a la calle abriéndose paso entre la gente, el ambiente cargado le produjo un momento de agobio y se desabrochó los primeros botones del cuello de la camisa aspirando con alivio una bocanada de aire fresco al salir al exterior. Metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora de cuero y cogió su teléfono móvil; el descerebrado de Chouji, un viernes por la noche, estaría encerrado en su cuarto jugando una partida a la PlayStation.

—¡Tío, qué pasa!

—¿Me puedes explicar qué cojones has hecho?

—¿Qué he hecho, de qué? ¿Vas pedo? No te entiendo, Sasuke.

—¿Cómo es posible que Hinata lleve la flor de pascua y no Delta, la camarera?

—¿Qué Hinata? ¿Quién es Hinata?

—Hinata... Hyuga, creo que se apellida. Una tía que trabaja conmigo en la fábrica y que además es una borde —puntualizó.

—A ver si te entiendo, tío, cálmate ¿Dices que una tal, Hinata, que trabaja contigo lleva la flor de pascua que tú metiste en aquel sobre y que yo introduje en el buzón de Delta, la camarera?

—¡Bravo!, todavía te quedan algunas neuronas.

—Pues no tengo ni pu... Un momento... Hinata Hyuga... Calle del Almendro 14 —la visión fotográfica del nombre en el buzón le vino a la memoria— Cuarto A.

—¡Yo te mato!

—Tío, me encontraba fatal ese día ¡Si debía tener más de cuarenta de fiebre! —Se excusó con voz lastimera —Debí equivocarme y echar la carta en el buzón de al lado... Bueno, tampoco es para tanto, puedes enviarle otra postal por Año Nuevo. Además, la tal Hinata no tiene por qué sospechar de ti ¿Está buena?

—Cállate, capullo —lo increpó.

—¿No será una chica que parece un ratoncillo y que lleva gafas 3D?

—No lleva gafas 3D, solo son un poco antiguas. Y no es un ratón—le recriminó.

—¿Pues entonces donde está el problema? Confiesas que eres tú su admirador secreto, le quitas las gafas rancias y te la tiras esta noche.

—¡No digas estupideces! —Sasuke escuchó de fondo los gemidos agónicos de una mujer al otro lado del teléfono —¿Estás viendo porno?

—Buffff—resopló—. Voy a tomarme una copa. O dos. O tres. Venga, Chouji. Ya hablamos.

—...

Sasuke regresó al interior del pub y buscó a sus colegas entre la gente. Cuando se acercó a la barra se percató de que Ino le hacía señas con la mano. Un colega lo interceptó y le tendió el vaso de tubo con el bourbon y Sasuke lo asió con fuerza, necesitaba un trago.

—¿Qué haces, Ino? —la increpó Hinata.

—Voy a invitar a Sasuke a una copa de champán.

—¿A Sasuke? —los ojos se le pusieron en blanco.

—Tendremos que divertirnos mientras esperamos a que el Caballero Oscuro nos deleite con su presencia, se está haciendo de rogar...

—Sí, pero a Sasuke...—gruñó.

—Mira, si yo fuese tú, pasaría del tipo sin rostro y me concentraría en Sasuke el tangible. Te ha estado lanzando miraditas deshonestas durante toda la cena. Yo creo que tienes posibilidades.

—Qué dices...

—Oye, no pienses que porque cambio pañales y tengo un marido que me espera en casa no me doy cuenta de esas cosas. Tal vez yo ya no esté en el mercado, pero sé reconocer una mirada lujuriosa cuando la veo, y yo creo que le pones... —Ino levantó las cejas y le guiñó un ojo con picardía—. Ahí viene.

El aroma de su perfume, seco y especiado, le llegó como una oleada de furor masculino. Sasuke se situó entre las dos mujeres y miró de reojo la flor de pascua que Hinata lucía orgullosa.

—Bonita flor...

—¿Sí, verdad? —contraatacó ella.

—Te queda bien —opinó mientras su miraba volaba hacia la abertura de su escote.

Ino le hacía señas en lenguaje indio, básicamente decía: ¡No seas tonta!

—Ino, ¿lo estás pasando bien? —Sasuke se dirigió a ella dedicándole una sonrisa resplandeciente— ¿Cómo lleváis la noche? —añadió haciendo extensiva la pregunta.

—¡Estupendamente! —contestó Ino— Voy a pedir unos chupitos de champán, ¿te apetece?

—Claro.

Delta acudió a la llamada con una sonrisa servicial pintada de rojo permanente.

—¿Qué os pongo, chicas? ¡Hola, Hinata! ¡No te había reconocido! Qué guapa estás esta noche, me alegro de verte por aquí.

Hinata le devolvió el saludo y cruzaron cuatro palabras, chuminadas básicamente. Delta reparó en la presencia de Sasuke a su lado.

—Hola, Sasuke ¿Qué tal?

La situación tenía guasa... Sasuke levantó la mano, apuntando con el pulgar hacia arriba. Los ojos rasgados de Delta lo miraban con intensidad.

—Tú tan guapa como siempre —la aduló elevando la voz.

Ino dio una patadita a Hinata disimuladamente, ella observaba la escena con frialdad. Suspiró teatralmente atusándose el flequillo, no estaba acostumbrada a llevarlo así y el ambiente acalorado hacía que se le pegase a la frente. Ino interrumpió el coqueteo que esos dos se traían.

—¿Nos pones unos chupitos de cava con fresa?

—Claro, en seguida.

—¿Vienes mucho por aquí? —Hinata aleteó sus pestañas y lo miró directamente a los ojos al formular la pregunta. Le había escocido la familiaridad con la que la vecinita y el encargado se habían saludado.

Sobre la barra de madera descansaba su copa vacía.

—Los fines de semana y algún día suelto.

Sasuke apretó los labios intentando contener una sonrisa, tenía que tomarse aquello con un poco de humor. Los ojos de Hinata se concentraron el hoyuelo que adornaba su barbilla, era demasiado sexi y poco habitual como para no fijarse.

—¿De qué te ríes? —quiso saber ella.

—De nada... Es que he recordado algo gracioso que me han contado durante la cena—. No tiene nada que ver contigo, lo juro —nunca antes le había sonreído así, se mordía el labio mientras la miraba.

—Eres muy risueño.

—¿Y eso es malo? —de nuevo clavó sus ojos en los ella.

—Supongo que no —se le había secado la boca, necesitaba un trago y su copa estaba vacía.

Delta colocó cuatro chupitos sobre la barra y vertió un dedito de granizado de fresa y hasta el borde de cava nacional. Brindaron, bebieron y Delta se esfumó. Una chica tiró del brazo de Sasuke y lo hizo volverse, momento que Ino aprovechó para señalar la hora en su reloj ¿Dónde se había metido el admirador secreto? Hinata se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, comenzaba a perder la esperanza.

Volvió a repasar los cuerpos y caras de los chicos que se encontraban en el pub, esperando que alguno la estuviese acechando desde un rincón, o detrás de alguna columna... Pero, a excepción de un hombre que tenía detrás y que chocaba con demasiada frecuencia contra su espalda, todo encajaba dentro de lo normal. Esta vez se dirigió al camarero cuando pidió una segunda copa, tenía a Delta atragantada. A esa segunda copa le siguió una tercera, y una cuarta.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —Exclamó Hinata, que había perdido un pendiente de tanto ritmo como se marcaba.

Llevaban más de dos horas bailando y bebiéndose todo lo que llevase cubitos. Y venga reguetón...Una noche así y con cuatro copas de más una bailaba lo que fuera. Sasuke continuaba en el pub, asediado por un grupo de mujeronas. De vez en asomaba la cabeza entre la gente esperando encontrarse con la portadora de la flor de pascua. La fichó en el centro de la pista, se estaba subiendo las medias cuando la versión de Cascada del tema Last Christmas comenzó a sonar por los altavoces.

—¡Me encanta esta canción! —chilló Hinata visiblemente perjudicada, tomó aire, se subió el tirante del vestido y arrancó el broche con la flor de pascua de un tirón para después lanzarlo contra la pared —¡A la mierda todo! —blasfemó borracha.

Ino abrió mucho los ojos y explotó en carcajadas.

—¡Bien hecho, Hinata! ¡Si no tiene cojones, no te merece!

—¡Yo no soy tonta!

—Jajajajajaja

Hinata cerró los ojos y sintió la cabeza liviana, el alcohol que corría por sus venas aletargaba su mente. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquel tema musical que tanto le gustaba, mancillado hasta la saciedad en los hilos musicales de los supermercados. Comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma, arropada por la dulce voz de la cantante; aunque quería parar su cuerpo no le respondía y giraba y rotaba como una peonza. Sus rodillas laxas tampoco obedecían.

Mientras, Ino bailaba con el contable, un tipo majo totalmente inofensivo y que hacía años había salido del armario. Cuando la canción terminó y Hinata abrió los ojos, estaba tan mareada que trastabilló, alargó una mano buscando algo a lo que aferrarse y el brazo fuerte de Sasuke la asió, impidiendo que cayese al suelo de bruces y diese el espectáculo.

—Respira —le recomendó sin soltarla. Trataba de aparentar seriedad, pero por dentro se estaba descojonando.

—Noo... Si no meee caigo.

—Vaya pedo llevas...

—¿Sí? ¿No me digas? —sus eses sonaban como si fuesen zetas y en sus labios no quedaba ni rastro de gloss.

—Vamos a la calle para que te dé un poco el aire.

—¡No quiero ir contigo a ninguna parte!

—Vale, tranquila... Busquemos a Ino para que te acompañe.

—Nonononono déja que se divierta, yo puedo sola —Se zafó de la brida de su mano y tropezando con las rayas del suelo se encaminó hacia la barra.

—¡Eh! Por ahí no se va a la salida.

—Voy a pedirme un chuuuupito.

—Voy a pedirte una botella de agua —intentó retenerla cogiéndole la mano y ella le dio un manotazo.

—¿Agua?

—Si no quieres agua, te pido una Coca Cola.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco y al sentir que faltaba la respiración salió disparada hacia la calle, chocando con todo aquel que encontraba a su paso. Sasuke dejó un billete de cinco euros sobre la barra, agarró la botella de Coca Cola y la siguió.

Cuando salió fuera la vio apoyada en un coche con la cabeza apuntando al suelo. Se colocó a su lado y le tendió la botella de Coca cola y ella bebió tan deprisa que se le salió por la nariz. Comenzó a toser y Sasuke le retiró el pelo de la cara temiendo que vomitase.

—No...—se revolvió—. No voy a vomitar. Nunca vomito —balbuceó.

—Pues no te vendría mal.

Ella lo apartó haciendo aspavientos con las manos y de su boca salió un eructo descomunal.

—¡Mira! Como Penélooope Cruz... ¿Te gusta Penélope Cruz? Seguro, te gussstan todas.

—No me gussstan todas —replicó divertido ¿Cómo había salido semejante trueno de ese cuerpecito?

—Sí, esooo ess cierto. Te gustan todas... menos yo.

—Y eso, ¿quién lo dice? —sus ojos negros buscaron encontrarse con los de ella, oscuros y brillantes, y Hinata se empezó a reír como las locas.

—¿A que estoy más mona sin las gafas? —lo miró tratando de enfocar la doble visión del hoyuelo de su barbilla.

—Estás muy guapa sin las gafas —afirmó—. Estás muy guapa esta noche...

Hinata le sonrió como un angelito del cielo y acto seguido dejar caer la cabeza.

—¡Eh, Hinata! Voy a entrar dentro a buscar a Ino. No te muevas de aquí, no tardo nada

Sasuke regresó al pub y localizó a Ino entre un tumulto de gente.

—Te he visto salir con Hinata —le sonrió con pillería.

—No es lo que piensas, rubia. Tu amiga está un poquito borracha y creo que debería irse a casa.

No es que Ino conservase al 100% sus cinco sentidos, también ella había tomado lo suyo. Las manillas de su reloj de pulsera marcaban las cuatro y ya iba siendo hora de retirarse. Hinata seguía apoyada en el coche con la vista fija en el suelo cuando salieron a la calle.

—Puedo acompañaros a casa —ofreció Sasuke.

El gesto caballeroso le encendió la bombilla. Ino se apoyó junto a su amiga y le pasó una mano por detrás de la espalda.

—¿Estás bien?

—Perfecta... —balbuceó— y a Ino se le escapó una risilla achispada.

—Te he traído el abrigo, y el bolso ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?

—¡Tú quédate! —le pidió con voz de pito—.Yo puedo volver sola, si no vivo lejos...

—No voy a dejar que te marches sola a casa a estas horas.

«Por no mencionar la cogorza que llevas»

Sasuke esperaba pacientemente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las piernas entreabiertas. Estaba de un guapo subido aquella noche y ahora que Hinata tenía la guardia baja, que el chico la acompañase a casa no era una mala forma de limar asperezas, caviló Ino.

Se acercó a él y tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para hablarle al oído.

—Hace ocho meses y una semana que la única fiesta que tengo es la pedorreta que le hago a mi hijo cuando vuelvo de trabajar... ¿Serías tan gentil de acompañar a Hinata a su casa y así yo puedo quedarme un ratito más?

—Claro, sigue divirtiéndote. Yo me encargo.

Se sintió un pelín rastrera, pero le pareció que el muchacho no lo decía por puro compromiso. A él le dio las gracias y a Hinata un sonoro beso antes de despedirse.

—Vive muy cerca de aquí —indicó— en el número 14 de la Calle del Almendro. Cuídala ¡Y asegúrate de que llega sana y salva a su casa!, es muy buena chica...

Sasuke se subió la cremallera de la cazadora hasta el cuello y tomó a Hinata del brazo, ella apenas opuso resistencia; en el estado de felicidad en el que se encontraba se hubiese dejado acompañar por el mismísimo Conde Drácula.

Unos copos solitarios comenzaron a caer del cielo, el frío nocturno no parecía afectar a Hinata, que tenía la cara sonrosada. Sasuke no tenía dudas sobre dónde vivía ella. Vaya si lo sabía...

Había seguido a Delta hasta su casa en una ocasión al acabar su turno en el pub, con el objetivo de anotar su dirección y poner en marcha su catastrófico plan. En el transcurso de los quince minutos caminando que había desde el pub hasta la casa de Hinata, Sasuke la había salvado de chocar frontalmente contra una farola, de torcerse un tobillo al saltar desde un bordillo, y de ser atropellada por un coche que circulaba con las ventanillas bajadas y la música demasiado alta. La puñetera no se estaba quieta.

Lo puso nervioso tratando de introducir la llave en la cerradura, tanto, que le quitó el manojo de llaves de la mano con un movimiento rápido y abrió él mismo, instándola a pasar. La risilla juguetona de Hinata retumbó en el zaguán. Una sensación de intranquilidad lo recorrió al saberse a solas con ella. Hinata parecía no tener prisa por subir las escaleras, se hacía la remolona restregándose contra el revestimiento de mármol de la pared.

—¿Y esa flor tan bonita que llevabas hace un rato? —Sasuke rozó con su dedo índice el tirante donde horas antes había estado su broche.

—La he lanzado a la basura. Ya no me gusta...

—¿La habías hecho tú?

—Pffrrrr me la encontré en el buzón, pero bueno, eso no es algo que ya importe Me duelen los pies...—se quejó sacándose el zapato y frotando la planta del pie con los dedos y las uñas pintadas de rojo.

—¿En qué piso vives?

—Cuarto. Sin ascensor —precisó adoptando la actitud de una niña traviesa—. Ahora vivo sola... —sus labios formaron una mueca de disgusto y resignación. —¿Sabes? Mi madre siempre me preparaba un vaso de leche caliente cuando volvía a casa de madrugada...

—Vamos, subo contigo y te preparo un café —Hinata lo miró con esos preciosos ojos de gacela y a él le entraron ganas de abrazarla.

La subida por la escalera no fue mejor que el trayecto anterior. En el segundo piso se quitó los tacones y los hubiese dejado allí tirados si él no se hubiese agachado para recogerlos. Hinata le llevaba la ventaja de un par de escalones; llegando a la planta tercera tropezó y cayó hacia delante, parando el golpe con ambas manos sobre el frío suelo de mármol pero quedando en posición "culo en pompa". La visión de un trasero soberbio y del finísimo tanga de color rojo, a solo unos centímetros de su nariz, lo hicieron tragar saliva y negar con la cabeza hasta convulsionarse de la risa. Al fin alcanzaron la cuarta planta. Hinata, sin aliento, y él soltando el aire aliviado. Misma operación para abrir la puerta de la casa con las llaves, pero a diferencia de la de abajo, esta tenía más pestillos.

Al entrar en la casa los recibió el agradable calorcito de la calefacción. Hinata encendió las luces de la entrada y dejó las llaves sobre el recibidor, el portarretratos con la foto de una mujer de unos sesenta años que se parecía mucho a su hija captó la atención de Sasuke, que sintió empatía y una punzada de tristeza por Hinata al saber por propia experiencia lo que era perder a una madre. Observó con ternura cómo ella se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba de cualquier manera en el perchero. Sasuke dejó los zapatos de tacón sobre el suelo y colgó su cazadora junto al abrigo de ella.

—¿Dónde está la cocina?

Hinata estiró el brazo y apuntó con el dedo hacia una de las puertas que se abrían en el largo pasillo empapelado.

—Tengo que ir al baño —anunció Hinata, si aguantaba un poco más se haría pis encima.

Sasuke localizó la cafetera en la encimera de la cocina, una de esas automáticas con dos brazos; registró entre los armarios en busca de café y encontró un paquete de expreso empezado en el interior de un bote de cristal. El depósito ya tenía agua por lo que accionó el botón de encendido y el chorrillo de café humeante llenó el vaso hasta el borde. Escuchó el sonido de la cisterna del baño y luego una puerta que se abría y esperó a que ella asomara la cabeza «¿Qué estaría haciendo?» Cuando se cansó de remover con la cucharilla el azúcar en el café, dejó el vaso encima de la mesa y salió al pasillo. Las luces estaban apagadas, un resplandor anaranjado al fondo del corredor lo guió hasta el salón. La luz intermitente procedía de una estrella de cinco puntas con bombillas diminutas que brillaba en la oscuridad. De repente Hinata se abalanzó sobre él, colgándose de su cuello y dejándose caer "a peso muerto". Tuvo que agarrarla del culo para sostenerla.

—¡Joder, qué susto me has dado! Hinata, ¿qué haces?

Restregaba la cara contra su pecho, por encima del chaleco emitiendo un sonido entre risa sensual y ronroneo. De pronto, un lengüetazo inesperado, deliberadamente lento y caliente, recorrió su garganta desencadenando una erección instantánea.

—Hinata, estás borracha —susurró—. Tú no quieres hacer esto...

—Sí quieeero—ronroneó.

—No quieres, ni siquiera te caigo... — Ahhhh —exhaló un suspiro al sentir la mano de ella presionando su erección.

—Tú quieeeres, Sasuke...

—Hinata...—tomó una bocanada de aire—. Seguramente, cuando se te pase la borrachera... te vas a arrepentir de lo que estás haciendo —Ohhhh ¡Para! ¡Para! —suplicó— Por favor —La mano de ella serpenteaba en el interior de su pantalón—. No hagas eso... Que no soy de piedra—suplicó agonizante.

Estaba tan excitado que por muy borracha que ella estuviese no podía engañarla: no había otra cosa que desease más en ese momento que bajarle las bragas e introducirse en ella hasta el fondo. Él también se había tomado unas copas, pero la idea de que ella pudiese pensar que se aprovechaba lo frenaba, cuando en realidad estaba siendo todo lo contrario.

—Bésame —pidió Hinata deslizando la punta de la lengua por la hendidura en la barbilla que tanto la excitaba.

—Joder, Hinata... Me estás poniendo a mil —Intentó sujetarle las manos, que se mostraban cada vez más audaces. El corazón bombeaba su sangre con violencia y la razón se le nublaba por segundos.

—Dijiste que te gustaba —murmuró junto a su boca, su aliento le quemaba en los labios y su voz lo seducía.

—Y tú casi me maldijiste—le recordó.

—Y lo terminaré de hacer si no me desnudas ahora mismo —Aquello endureció su miembro como una roca y le hizo tragar saliva.

—Sasuke... —gimió lastimera.

—¿Qué? —respondió jadeando.

—Dame turrón.

«¡Por todos los santos!» Ni pudo ni quiso contenerse más y se lanzó en picado devorando su boca, succionado sus labios, lamiendo con ansia, introduciendo la lengua en la suave cavidad que lo embestía. Hinata lo agarró del pelo, le mordió los labios y entrelazó la lengua con la suya reclamando con avaricia toda su pasión. Con la lengua todavía metida en la boca de ella y las manos en las nalgas la arrastró hasta el sofá y ambos cayeron encima de un montón de cojines. La estrella emitía la luz suficiente como para guiar sus manos. Mientras ella le besaba el mentón, áspero por la barba, él le bajaba los tirantes del vestido y se deshacía del sujetador, cubriendo de besos sus pechos redondos y equilibrados.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que hagamos esto? —reunió fuerzas para preguntarle una última vez, con el pulso latiendo frenéticamente entre sus piernas y rogando por dentro que, llegados a ese punto, no lo detuviese.

—Al final me vas a hacer creer que eres un buen chico...

—Cariño— jadeó—, voy a demostrarte lo bueno que soy.

Sasuke se incorporó y comenzó a desabrocharse el chaleco de una forma tan sexi que Hinata contuvo la respiración. Sentía palpitaciones en el vientre y estaba tan excitada que le arrancó la camisa literalmente. La visión de su tórax desnudo, ancho y tatuado, bañado por el reflejo intermitente de Konoha de luz, que se encendía y se apagaba, se encendía y se apagaba, era mucho más de lo que había fantaseado encontrar.

Él le cogió las manos y elevándolas por encima de su cabeza las juntó con suavidad, deleitándose con la visión de sus pechos erectos expuestos ante su hambrienta mirada. Con la boca abierta recorrió con sus labios gruesos desde la frente la base del cuello y desde la clavícula hasta el ombligo. Su barba recortada le hacía cosquillas, aumentaba el placer, le enrojecía la piel. Ascendió lamiendo en sentido contrario hasta detenerse entre los pechos y dedicarles una atención especial, introduciéndolos en su boca. Ella le clavaba las uñas en la espalda y emitía ruiditos inteligibles.

Volvió a besarla en los labios, ladeando la cabeza para tener un mejor acceso que le permitiese juguetear. Ella peleaba con el cinturón de sus pantalones, finalmente, fue él quien desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera. «Espera», la escuchó decir.

—Vamos a mi dormitorio.

Sasuke saltó del sofá y la ayudó a incorporarse. Ella lo tomó de la mano y él la siguió obediente a través del pasillo en penumbra hasta su habitación.

Tropezaron unas cuantas veces y al silencio de la noche se le unieron unas cuantas risillas. «Menuda guía», pensó. La persiana de la ventana estaba subida y una luz mortecina se colaba en la habitación. Se adelantó para correr las cortinas, afuera nevaba.

—Me gustaría verte desnuda —pidió él. Y Hinata fue hasta la mesita de noche y dejó encendida una de las lamparitas. A los pies de la cama se quitó el vestido; su mirada oscura acariciaba cada centímetro de piel, ella tenía un cuerpo excitante, con curvas y con caderas generosas. Pegó su abdomen al de ella y envolvió con sus manos la estrecha cintura. Luego se arrodilló y con la boca acarició el triángulo rojo entre sus piernas por encima de las medias. Una oleada placentera y ardiente recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata por entero y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de que nada se interpusiese entre los dos.

—Espera, deja que yo te quite las medias —susurró con la voz enronquecida acariciando sus muslos redondeados.

Deslizó el sedoso tejido hacia abajo con sumo cuidado. «Mejor sin prisas», pensó. Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama, levantó un pie y el tiró de la media, repitió la operación con la otra pierna y sus labios se curvaban complacidos ante la visión de unas uñas coquetas pintadas de color rojo bermellón. Le hizo cosquillas en el empeine y Hinata se dejó caer sobre el colchón dejando escapar una sensual carcajada. Al caer en la cama el techo le dio unas cuantas vueltas, pero en ese momento Hinata se sentía plenamente consciente y poderosa. Sasuke sacó un preservativo del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche, terminó de desnudarse dejando la ropa y los botines en un montoncito sobre la alfombra. La erección llamó tanto la atención de Hinata que se dejó llevar por el impulso de acariciar la abultada parte que deformaba la ropa interior masculina.

—Me tienes fascinado —reveló él cubriendo la mano de ella con la suya... presionando más.

Ella se sonrojó, no solía comportarse así la primera vez que se acostaba con un chico, pero fruto o no del alcohol, Sasuke hacía que todo resultase fácil, natural. Esas sonrisas tan suyas, esas mismas que en algún momento le llegaron a molestar, ahora las disfrutaba, las provocaba y las necesitaba.

Se dejó llevar haciendo exactamente lo que su naturaleza de mujer le pedía. El slip desapareció bajos sus manos diestras y su masculina desnudez y la suavidad de su miembro la sedujeron hasta el punto de abandonarse a la tentación de acariciarlo sin ningún pudor. Él se dejó caer junto a ella en la cama y le devolvió gustoso el íntimo contacto.

Cambiaron de postura en varias ocasiones, sin pausa, pero sin precipitación, y le regaló el primer orgasmo antes de que ella se colocase a horcajadas e hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

La luz de la mañana le atravesó los párpados como un rayo láser. Intentó despegar la cabeza de la almohada y tuvo la sensación de que pesaba como una rueda de camión. Un dolor sordo punzó sus sienes y Hinata sollozó. Alargo una mano y arrastró hasta la cama el reloj despertador para consultar la hora: tres menos cuarto.

Retazos de lo sucedido la noche anterior sacudieron su mente. Estaba completamente desnuda bajo el edredón. Giró tan rápido la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la cama que el mareo la hizo maldecir. No había nadie en su cama. No había ropa en el suelo, ni ruido en la casa. Había debido largarse mientras ella dormía, probablemente, con la baba caída sobre la almohada.

Se puso en pie y comenzó a sentir nauseas, se cubrió el cuerpo con una bata de felpa y se encerró en el cuarto de baño; su propio reflejo en el espejo la asustó. El flequillo de punta, las greñas pegadas a la cara, la coronilla enmarañada; eso lo recordaba, él se lo había revuelto y la había agarrado por el pelo cuando...«Ejem». Contó en la papelera hasta tres preservativos usados, ¡tres! Qué coño había hecho... Tenía algunas lagunas mentales sobre lo ocurrido entre las tres y las seis de la madrugada, aunque otro tipo de cosas las tenía bastante claras. Se sonrojó al recordar las guarradas que habían hecho juntos, en su propia cama ¡Las cosas que ella le había hecho!

¿Con qué cara iba a volver a mirarlo el lunes en la fábrica? Por lo menos era la última semana laborable antes de las vacaciones.

La imagen de sus ojos negros clavados en los suyos mientras la penetraba sin tregua le provocó tal un estremecimiento que se echó a temblar. Menuda maratón sexual... Se suponía que esa noche iba a conocer al chico que la había citado por el método postal para luego no dignarse a aparecer. «Si lo tuviese delante...», pensó con enfado, solo había sido una broma.

Y lo peor era que al final había acabado acostándose con un encargado de la fábrica donde trabajaba y que además no soportaba. Bueno, tampoco eso era del todo cierto. Si en el fondo no le había hecho nada, nada malo... Bueno, sí le había hecho «¡algo!» La había acompañado hasta su casa y hasta donde la memoria le daba había intentado resistirse a sus asaltos de desvergonzada como un caballero, por lo menos al principio.

Luego se había transformado en Richar Gere en American Gigolo.

Se metió bajo la ducha y dejó que el agua tibia le aclarase las ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pippa Murt, Dame Turrón. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Sasuke RTN. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**AZÚCAR**

El fin de semana lo pasó levitando, viendo películas pastelosas de Navidad una tras otra y tomando caldo de pollo. Del sofá a la cama y de la cama al sofá. Ino le envió unos cuantos whatsapps, pero prefirió mantener en secreto su tórrida aventura, ya tendría tiempo de sincerarse con su amiga.

El domingo por la noche sentía un desasosiego y una inquietud en las tripas pensando en el lunes, que apenas pegó ojo en toda la noche temiendo enfrentarse a las consecuencias de su borrachera. «Tampoco es para tanto», se dijo a sí misma dándose ánimos. «Somos dos adultos que se han acostado una noche y punto». Pero lo cierto es que no había hecho otra cosa más que pensar en él, en sus ojos oscuros y en su pecho tatuado, cada minuto del fin de semana.

El lunes llegó y Hinata se empaquetó en el abrigo y subió al autobús a las 6:30, con el gorrito de lana calado hasta las cejas y muerta de sueño. Una niebla espesa sobrevolaba los tejados de las casas y bloques de pisos.

Había ensayado un discurso, le daba cierta seguridad y sosiego... No le quedaba otro remedio que apechugar cuando se viesen las caras. Fichó a la entrada y se dirigió a la zona de vestuarios donde se atavió con la ropa de trabajo, totalmente asexual, y se recogió el pelo con una goma ocultándolo bajo el ridículo gorro sanitario. No había querido maquillarse, no solía hacerlo para ir a la fábrica, pero esa mañana al levantarse se había aplicado un poco de corrector para las ojeras y una crema de esas que prometían realzar el tono de tu propia piel. Estrenaba las gafas nuevas, bastante más discretas y favorecedoras que las antiguas.

Ino entró con cara de haberle pasado por encima el camión de la basura.

—Buenos días...

—Buenos días, Ino. Hoy se te han pegado las sábanas.

—No me hables, que tengo al peque con virus desde el sábado y todavía me dura la resaca del viernes. Tengo ganas de llorar —se lamentó arrugando la cara como si hubiese chupado un limón—. Hinata se compadeció de su amiga y la reconfortó con una palmadita en la espalda mientras se dirigían a su puesto. —Anímate, dentro de unos días tendremos vacaciones y podrás descansar. Además, tengo algo… umm… que contarte.

—¿Sobre Sasuke?

—Sí—contestó avergonzada.

—Oye, gafas nuevas. Te quedan genial ¡Venga, cuenta!

—Shhhh, tendrás que esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo, que no quiero que nadie nos escuche.

—¡No puedo! A la hora del almuerzo voy a salir para llevar a Inojin al pediatra.

—¡Dame una pista, me mata la curiosidad! —Una sonrisa tímida se instaló en la cara de Hinata, delatándola. Ino percibió el brillo de sus ojos al otro lado del cristal de las gafas.

—¿Os habéis enrollado? —Hinata asintió, con las mejillas sonrojadas. —¿El viernes? —asintió con la cabeza. —¿Os habéis visto el fin de semana? —Esta vez el gesto fue negativo— ¿Y no has vuelto a verlo desde entonces? —Negó efusivamente.

Hinata no se atrevía a mirar en ninguna dirección que no fuese en línea recta temiendo encontrarse con él.

Estaría metido en su oficina o haciendo la ronda en cualquier otra parte de la nave. Concentrarse en el trabajo le resultó más difícil de lo que pensaba. Llevaban ya como una hora dándole al turrón cuando Ino lanzó una bolita de azúcar a su amiga.

Hinata levantó la vista y lo vio: daba instrucciones a un operario mientras sujetaba una carpeta. Estaba a unos cinco metros de distancia y en ese momento le daba la espalda. Cuando él volvió la cabeza en su dirección y, antes de que sus ojos entrasen en contacto, Hinata le dio esquinazo y fingió estar sumamente concentrada en su labor. Un calor bochornoso le abrasó el cuello e inflamó sus mofletes. El delicioso olor del turrón recién hecho que manipulaban sus manos le pareció asfixiante. Y rezó para que no se acercase en ese momento, el corazón le latía tan rápido que sería capaz de escupirlo por la boca. Pasaron unos segundos angustiosos en los que ella no levantó la cabeza y él tampoco se presentó.

A la hora del almuerzo, cuando sonó la sirena, Hinata se dirigió a la taquilla para coger su sándwich integral envuelto en papel de aluminio.

Ino había subido a la oficina para solicitar permiso de ausentarse y llevar al pequeño al pediatra.

—Hola...

La voz grave y familiar la sorprendió mientras buscaba en su monedero unas monedas para el té de la máquina. El soponcio hizo que rodasen por el suelo un par de euros y una garra invisible le oprimió la garganta.

Cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, ambos se encontraron cara a cara al agacharse al mismo tiempo para recoger las monedas. Estaban solos.

—Hola —musitó ella. En la cara de Sasuke se dibujó una sonrisa cargada de complicidad y Hinata se puso en pie algo nerviosa. El olor de su perfume le recordó el regusto amargo al ser lamido sobre la piel de la garganta.

—Bonitas gafas...

—Son nuevas —disparó.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —se había puesto como un tomate, seguro que de eso también se había dado cuenta —. La otra noche me fui sin despedirme... En realidad, ya era mediodía cuando me marché de tu casa, había quedado para comer y dormías tan plácidamente que me dio pena despertarte.

—No pasa nada, casi lo agradezco.

Él frunció el ceño y la estudió con detenimiento.

—¿Arrepentida?

—No, no es eso—afirmó intentando zafarse de su afilado escrutinio—. Pasamos un buen rato, cena de empresa, yo estaba borracha y te provoqué... Son cosas que pasan.

Sus ojos negros la evaluaban sin un pestañeo y su sonrisa se fue borrando hasta transformarse en un gesto severo. Estaba tan guapo... Y tan cerca. Tenía que controlarse para no dejar que sus ojos deambulasen por su boca y por el hoyuelo en su barbilla.

—Son cosas que pasan... —repitió en voz baja— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

¿Y qué quería que dijera, si no le salían ni las palabras? Ni la sangre le llegaba al cerebro.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

«Enhorabuena, Hinata, te has lucido» Pero en lugar de marcharse, la cerró y corrió el pestillo. La intensidad de su mirada oscura cuando giró la cabeza la dejó clavada en el sitio. Salvó la distancia que los separaba con decisión.

—Bien, entonces no hablemos más.

Le sujetó la cabeza con las dos manos y la besó con ímpetu. Hinata, atónita por la sorpresa no reaccionó en un primer momento, pero cuando comenzó a acariciar sus labios con la punta caliente de su lengua y profundizó el beso, se rindió a la placentera sensación y la magia del momento y le devolvió el beso con ardor.

Torpemente se movieron juntos hasta chocar con la pared del vestuario. Sasuke abandonó su boca para succionarle el lóbulo de la oreja y se abrazó a ella acariciando todo lo que las anchas palmas de sus manos podían abarcar ¡Y todo eso un lunes y con el gorro puesto! Se separaron con los ojos empañados de deseo y Sasuke le quitó las gafas con delicadeza y se las guardó en el bolsillo de la bata de trabajo.

—¿Te parece si me paso por tu casa esta tarde? —remató con una sonrisa lobuna. Ella tomó una bocanada de aire y cuando iba a contestar la silenció sellando sus labios con el dedo índice —. Espera, quiero que estés totalmente segura de la respuesta —Tras lo cual atrapó de nuevo sus labios y la persuadió con un adelanto de las virguerías que sabía hacer con la boca. —¿Te va bien a las seis?

—Me va bien a cualquier hora —jadeó.

A las tres de la tarde Hinata salió disparada hacia el autobús, buscó un hueco y afianzó sus pies en el suelo asiéndose a una de las barras. Cuando el bus se puso en marcha Sasuke lo adelantó con la moto y la saludó alzando la mano. Ella sonrió como una quinceañera sin perder la sonrisa hasta que lo perdió de vista. Apenas comió una porción de queso y una ensalada.

Tenía que darle un repaso a la casa, que estaba hecha un asco después de un fin de semana de perezosa pasividad. Bajo la ducha se exfolió la piel y estrenó una crema hidratante con perfume que no sabía ni que tenía en un cestito en el armario.

Revolvió el cajón de la ropa interior en busca de algo sexi y se dio cuenta de que tenía que tirar a la basura como una docena de braguitas con la goma floja. Lo más provocativo que encontró fue un tanga de algodón color rosa con nubecitas blancas y sujetador a juego.

Se puso encima un vestido de algodón ligero y esperó mordiéndose las uñas. A las seis en punto llamaron al timbre de abajo y el corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho. Calculó el tiempo que tardaría en subir los cuatro pisos y aprovechó para repasar su aspecto frente al espejo del recibidor «Fuera gafas» veía lo suficiente de cerca para poder prescindir de ellas por un rato.

Se asomó por la mirilla y vio que Delta salía de su casa justo a tiempo de cruzarse con él. Le pareció captar un aleteo las pestañas y cara de asombro por encontrarlo allí, la mandíbula se le iba a quedar desencajada si no cerraba la bocaza. «Mierda», a él no podía verle la cara porque estaba de espaldas. Pegó la oreja a la puerta en plan cotilla y solo alcanzó a escuchar cosas como «Pásate luego por el pub» o «No sabía que Hinata y tú sois amigos...»

Esperó a que Delta se marchase para abrirle la puerta, estaba tan atractivo que obvió el ramalazo de celos que había sufrido momentos antes. Llevaba una cazadora camel con el cuello de pelo y unos vaqueros claros desgastados.

La hendidura sexi que atravesaba su barbilla, el pendiente en la oreja y el pelo húmedo la hicieron salivar. Sasuke la miraba con aprobación, le hizo una inspección ocular completa y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Hola, turronera.

—Adelante...—se dio cuenta de que sujetaba una botella con la mano.

—He traído vino, ¿te gusta el tinto?

—¿Piensas emborracharme?

—Nada de eso, de momento solo voy a dejar que lo pruebes.

—Vaya, muchas gracias —ironizó.

Se estaba acercando con el sigilo de un gato, adivinó su intención cuando lo vio entrecerrar los ojos y acorralarla contra el mueble del recibidor. Sasuke dejó la botella de vino y apoyó una mano a cada lado de su cintura.

—Qué ganas tenía de que dieran las seis en el reloj, hasta me he puesto una alarma—confesó, la rozaba con punta de la nariz, oliéndola, aspirando su aroma a limpio y crema hidratante—. Esta mañana en la fábrica, después de lo del almuerzo, me he equivocado dos veces con los cuadrantes...—sonrió— Por tu culpa.

—El encargado perfecto no podía concentrarse...

—No.

—Yo tampoco he rendido mucho que digamos —confesó juguetona—. Hasta me he despistado y me he golpeado en un dedo.

Sin una gota de alcohol en el cuerpo las sensaciones eróticas se multiplicaban, aunque existía una barrera de timidez que el alcohol había borrado de un plumazo la vez anterior.

—¿Ah? ¿Sí? —susurró sensualmente junto a su oído— La próxima vez llámame y yo te cubro...

Sasuke recorría sus mejillas con besos suaves. El cuello... De nuevo el mentón. «Qué bien sabes». Succionó su boca con lujuria y ambos se enredaron en un beso húmedo y ruidoso. De seguir así lo harían en el pasillo. Hinata cogió la botella de vino y lo condujo de la mano hasta la cocina, descorchó la botella y sirvió una pequeña cantidad en dos copas de cristal.

—Solo un poco, para probarlo —confirmó obediente—. Los anchos hombros de Sasuke se sacudieron de la risa al rememorar el pedo monumental que llevaba la señorita la última vez que él había estado en esa cocina —Muy bueno— valoró tras tomar un sorbito—. Dame tu cazadora, en casa hace calor.

—Ya lo he notado. Ha sido verte con esa ropita ligera y mi cuerpo ha entrado en combustión —Su mirada ardiente corroboró su afirmación y Hinata sintió que se derretía como el azúcar en un fogón. Caramelo, caramelo líquido y caliente era lo que sentía en el vientre cuando la miraba así.

Empezó a oscurecer y se trasladaron al salón, Hinata encendió Konoha y una lámpara de sobremesa.

—Me encanta esa estrella...—dijo Sasuke— Desde lo de la otra noche ha pasado a formar parte de mis mejores recuerdos.

—¿Te pareció una buena noche, después de todo? —preguntó haciéndose la interesante reclinada sobre el respaldo del sofá. El mismo sofá donde había tenido lugar el primer asalto.

—La mejor en mucho tiempo —respondió sin tapujos. Llevaba una camisa roja con coderas y ribetes azules en el cuello y en los puños que le quedaba como un guante, y se ajustaba al contorno de sus hombros revelando su robustez. Deltoides, "Anatomía básica", así se llamaba el músculo que se contraía bajo su camisa.

—Así que ahora vives sola —dijo con cautela—. Es un piso muy grande.

—Sí. Mi madre murió a principios de verano. Esta ha sido mi casa durante toda mi vida, mis padres la compraron al casarse y aquí me he criado y aquí vivimos los tres hasta que él falleció en un accidente laboral cuando yo tenía quince años. Tal vez debería mudarme a un piso más pequeño, pero todavía es pronto, creo que aun no estoy preparada para meter en una caja los recuerdos.

Sasuke la escuchaba con atención, le apenaba su soledad y el dolor por su pérdida. Él recordaba a su madre todos y cada uno de los días.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes. Yo perdí a mi madre hace tres años. Murió de cáncer, todo fue muy rápido... Tan injusto, tan difícil de asimilar.

—Lo siento... Será mejor que no hablemos ahora de cosas tristes o acabaré llorando sobre tu hombro ¿no eres del pueblo, verdad?

—No, he vivido toda mi vida en Suna. Tengo un amigo aquí en Konoha y me avisó de que necesitaban un encargado cualificado en una fábrica de turrón, llevaba unos meses buscando trabajo así que no me lo pensé dos veces, me presenté a la selección y me dieron el puesto, ya había trabajado antes en la industria alimentaria y, bueno, el resto ya lo sabes.

—¿Dices que tienes un amigo en el pueblo?

—Sí, se llama Chouji, y es cartero —tuvo que disimular la mueca divertida que escapó de sus labios, si ella supiera... —Nuestras familias han veraneado juntas en la misma playa y en el mismo bloque de apartamentos desde hace años ¿Lo conoces?

—Chouji... Lo recuerdo, fuimos juntos a primaria.

—Es un buen tío, cuando me mudé a Konoha me ayudó a buscar piso y a instalarme. Oye, Hinata...—le cogió la mano y la acarició moviendo el pulgar en círculos— Si necesitas un amigo, alguien con quién hablar, desahogarte... Cuenta conmigo —Aquel hombre era capaz de hipnotizar a las gallinas con esa forma suya de mirar.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Y qué mejor manera de agradecérselo que con un beso de tornillo. Ese beso llevó a otro, y a otro. A roces y caricias y juegos de manos; a su dormitorio. Se deshicieron de la ropa sin más preámbulos, uno frente al otro, arropados por el calorcito de la calefacción y la suave alfombra de lana bajo sus pies descalzos se fundieron en un abrazo ávido de deseo.

—Me encanta esta ropa interior que llevas —le confesaba al oído—. Es dulce y sexi a la vez —acariciaba el trasero desnudo de Hinata con las palmas de las manos abiertas, cerrando los dedos entorno a su carne, suave y blandita —. Eres una mujer de verdad, tu cuerpo es muy sensual y femenino y eso me gusta mucho.

Ella se dejaba hacer, pero también participaba activamente a medida que su cuerpo se relajaba y abrazaba la intimidad que Sasuke le brindaba con confianza. Recordaba de su primer encuentro cómo era su cuerpo y lo robustos que le parecieron sus muslos y su pecho; ahora todo era mucho más real y excitante. Le devolvió las caricias y se encontró con un par de glúteos duros y suaves al tacto, sin bello. Sus atenciones y caricias provocaron que su pene reaccionase como un resorte.

—Preciosa, vamos a tumbarnos en esa la cama. Necesito hacerte el amor —Y ella se mostró muy obediente.

Sasuke absorbió todo de ella, recreándose en sus pechos preciosos y en sus caderas generosas; le encantaban. Los gemidos y jadeos de Hinata lo excitaban tanto que le provocaban el deseo incontenible de besarla una y otra vez y sentir esos dulces temblores en sus propios labios. Conexión total. La acarició con la lengua, recibiendo sus suspiros con ternura y fascinación. Ella lo necesitaba y él deseaba hacerla olvidar por unas horas todo aquello que la hacía desgraciada, quería que sintiera placer y no dolor, sexo y olvido. Pura vida.

El resto de la semana transcurrió entre besos furtivos en la fábrica y tardes de sexo y confidencias en la cama. Se gustaban, sus cuerpos se deseaban y sus caracteres empezaban a congeniar.

«Algún día tendrás que explicarme por qué te caía tan mal» le gustaría saber a él.

«Algún día tendrás que contarme si te has acostado con mi vecina...» quería preguntarle ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pippa Murt, Dame Turrón. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Sasuke RTN. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**MIEL**

El viernes por la tarde se citaron en el pub para tomar unas cervezas. Sasuke la esperaba sentado en una de las mesas. Ella llegó con puntualidad británica, estrenaba vaqueros pitillo de cintura alta y blusa perla entallada, cuando se quitó el abrigo, la visión de sus muslos y caderas, moldeadas por la lycra de los tejanos, y la cintura sinuosamente marcada con la blusa metida por dentro del pantalón, lo dejaron momentáneamente noqueado.

Él se levantó de la silla y no pudo resistir la tentación de repasar con sus manos fuertes la exuberante silueta. Pidieron dos cervezas negras de importación y brindaron por la llegada de las tan ansiadas vacaciones de Navidad. Sasuke recibió una llamada de su padre, momento que Hinata aprovechó para ir al baño. Al día siguiente Sasuke tenía previsto viajar a Suna para celebrar la Nochebuena y la semana de Navidad con su padre y con el resto de su la familia. La noche del viernes la pasaría con Hinata, habían planeado una cena íntima y después él se quedaría a dormir.

Delta los observaba con cara de acelga detrás de la barra. Desde que la camarera se lo había encontrado en el rellano de la escalera de su casa coqueteaba con él abiertamente; con un golpe de melena se había presentado en la mesa para preguntarles qué deseaban tomar, cosa inusual, porque anteriormente siempre había tenido que pedir en la barra. Se mostraba exageradamente simpática con Hinata, cuando en realidad sus ojos echaban chispas al verla acompañada por él ¿Quién entendía a las mujeres?, se preguntaba Sasuke. Curiosamente, su interés por la camarera había ido menguando durante el trascurso de la última semana. Observando la forma en la que ahora se comportaba, le pareció una muñeca presumida a la que le gustaba que le regalasen los oídos; se alegró de que Chouji se hubiese confundido y ella no hubiese recibido nunca esa postal.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, en ese preciso momento, Chouji cruzaba la puerta del pub seguido de una ráfaga de viento invernal que se coló al interior.

—¡Hola, tío! ¿Qué haces aquí solo? Llevas toda la semana desaparecido—se quejó Chouji. Sin esperar a que lo invitasen sacó un taburete de debajo de la mesa y tomó asiento junto a su amigo.

—He estado liado: compras navideñas y esas cosas, ya sabes... —Chouji se percató de que había dos vasos de cerveza encima de la mesa. Sasuke no podía disimular su cara de hombre sexualmente satisfecho.

—Te estás tirando a alguien —afirmó el cartero, y la sonrisa perezosa de Sasuke le reveló que estaba en lo cierto.

—Tienes menos delicadeza que un bocadillo de polvorones—sonrió divertido.

—¿A la camarera? —Chouji miró hacia la barra con la boca entreabierta.

—No, no es la camarera. Pero no me importa, ha resultado mucho mejor.

—¿Y quién es ella, si puede saberse? Hacía tiempo que no veía esa expresión en tu cara.

—Su vecina del cuarto A —precisó bajando el tono de voz—. Tu metedura de pata y compañera de escuela, según tengo entendido.

—¡Qué me dices!

—Está en el servicio, así que pírate de aquí y tómate una Murphy's, invito yo.

—Vale, vale...Lo capto, tampoco hace falta que me eches —se quejó. Abandonó la silla y antes de marcharse preguntó:

—¿Sabe ella lo de la postal? —la incomodidad que reflejó la cara de Sasuke lo alertó.

—¿Qué postal? —preguntó Hinata inocentemente.

Chouji se dio la vuelta y se la encontró justo detrás. «Caray, cómo ha mejorado esta chica», pensó.

—Hooola ¿Cómo te va? Te veo muy bien... Joder, más que bien —murmuró.

Hinata reconoció al cartero y se sofocó ligeramente, no estaba acostumbrada a ser objeto de ese tipo de miraditas.

—Siéntate con nosotros y tómate algo —le propuso mostrándose amistosa y educada.

—Otro día, tengo un poco de prisa. Precisamente ya me iba —se excusó medio atribulado. Chouji se despidió de su amigo alzando la barbilla y este lo fulminó con la mirada.

La mención de una postal le recordó a Hinata un ridículo episodio que había decidido desterrar de su mente. En ese momento ni se le pasó por la cabeza que las palabras del cartero pudiesen tener algo que ver con ella.

—¿Sabes? Hace un par de semanas algún gracioso dejó en mi buzón un sobre sin remitente que contenía una postal de Navidad. Además, tuvo el descaro de regalarme un broche con una flor de pascua y declararse mi admirador secreto... —Sasuke la escuchaba en silencio y una madeja de nervios comenzó a enredarse en su estómago —El caso es que me citó aquí en el pub la noche de la cena de empresa, y yo caí como una tonta y hasta me coloqué la flor que se suponía debía llevar si quería conocerlo —forzó una sonrisa patética, era evidente que la chica se avergonzaba.

—Y... ¿qué ocurrió? —se sintió miserable al formular la pregunta.

—El muy hombre ni apareció. Me sentí tan ridícula... Ahora pienso que debió tratarse de una broma. Probablemente él y unos cuantos de sus amigos se echarían unas buenas risas a mi costa. Sigo sin entenderlo, la verdad...

Sasuke negaba con la cabeza, no le venía nada a la mente que pudiese arreglar aquello sin tener que soltarle una trola. Y no le gustaba nada mentir. No quería mentirle a ella.

—No debes darle importancia...—opinó.

—Por eso me pillé esa cogorza, de rabia por haber sido tan estúpida y creerme un cuento semejante, tampoco estaba pasando por mi mejor momento, tengo que reconocerlo. Normalmente no suelo beber tanto —se excusó— ¿Quién hace eso hoy en día?

—Tal vez fue un malentendido. O no pudo acudir a la cita, ¿quién sabe?... Lo que está claro es que tú no tienes ninguna culpa. Oye, me voy a poner celoso —bromeó.

—¡Bah! Está olvidado, la noche no acabó tan mal...—sonrió con picardía— ¿No crees?

Sasuke acercó su taburete al de ella, se moría por besarla. En el beso volcó toda su ternura, en el fondo se sentía culpable.

Después de compartir una cena con tintes sospechosamente románticos y hacer el amor salvajemente, Sasuke y Hinata se abrazaron por debajo del edredón, intercambiando su calor con las piernas enroscadas; exhaustos después de un polvo alucinante que había comenzado sobre la mesa de la cocina, mientras Hinata colocaba los platos en el lavavajillas y a Sasuke lo asaltó el deseo de penetrarla desde atrás mientras ella se sujetaba al borde de la mesa. Habían alcanzado un orgasmo bestial y después habían repetido la hazaña bajo el chorro de agua caliente de la ducha.

Pero había algo que lo reconcomía por dentro. Odiaba las mentiras...

Le había afectado escuchar de boca de Hinata lo ridícula que se había sentido con aquel asunto de la postal. La cabeza de ella descansaba sobre su corazón, que latía inquieto.

—Hinata...

—Ummm

—No eres ninguna estúpida.

—¿Ummm? —gimió perezosa.

—La postal no era para ti. Fue una error que la encontrases en tu buzón.

Hinata se incorporó, alargó la mano y encendió la lamparita de noche.

—¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

Su cara de circunstancias lo decía todo. Lo notó nervioso y vio inquietud en las profundidades de sus ojos ónix. Una idea descabellada se le pasó por la cabeza, y entonces recordó las palabras de su amigo Chouji, el cartero...

«¿Sabe ella lo de la postal?», había dicho.

Abandonó el calor de su abrazo y salió de la cama cubriendo su desnudez con la primera prenda que alcanzó.

—¿Tú escribiste esa postal? —lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Sasuke se sentó en el borde la cama, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y asintió.

—Era un juego. Nada más. Chouji echó el sobre en tu buzón por error, en realidad era para tu vecina Delta.

Hinata no supo qué le molestaba más, si que la hubiese dejado hacer el ridículo aquella noche en el pub con la flor puesta, o que le gustase Delta hasta el punto de enviarle aquella maldita postal. Él se puso en pie, completamente desnudo, y se abrazó a su cuerpo como un niño que busca que lo perdonen después de hacer una trastada.

—Si lo piensas bien no fue culpa de nadie... Te lo hubiese dicho antes, pero pensé que te sentirías segundo plato, cuando no es así.

—¿Lo sabes ella?

—Para nada. Ni tiene porqué saberlo. Ya no me importa.

—Estabas colado por ella...

—Te reconozco que me gustaba, es una chica muy guapa. Habíamos estado tonteando durante semanas en el pub. Ahora me he dado cuenta de que lo hace con todos, yo quise ser un poco original y, mira ...—se le encendieron las mejillas y desvió la vista hacia la alfombra—. Pero te prometo que me alegro de lo que ha pasado. No me alegro de haberte hecho sentir mal —rectificó de inmediato—, pero... de alguna manera esa postal propició que tú te cogieses un pedo descomunal y yo pudiese acompañarte a casa ¿Me perdonas? —le pidió mirándola a los ojos con gesto compungido.

—No fue culpa tuya. Como dices, no es culpa de nadie, es solo que...

—Hinata, Delta no significa nada para mí. Tú eres infinitamente más auténtica y más real. Y me tienes loco —declaró asegurándose de que ella pudiese leer esa verdad en sus ojos claros mientras le acariciaba la espalda con las yemas de los dedos.

Para reforzar su afirmación la apretó contra su cuerpo besándola ardientemente. Hinata se dejó besar. Captó el mensaje que sus labios trataban de transmitirle: que no pensaba en otra, que la deseaba a ella y que sus cuerpos se entendían y sus mentes conectaban más allá del aspecto físico o superficial.

—Agradezco que me hayas contado la verdad —habló cuando sus alientos se separaron—, no tenías por qué hacerlo y tal vez nunca lo hubiese averiguado. Quiero que sepas que lo valoro mucho. No quiero que te enfades, pero esta noche quisiera estar sola.

—Me parece normal, me apetecía pasar la noche contigo pero lo entiendo. Mañana temprano salgo para Suna y pasaré allí el resto de la semana, te llamaré. Confío en que esta tontería no cambie las cosas entre nosotros.

—Vete tranquilo.

—Está bien —concedió. Se resistía a separarse de ella, se había hecho la ilusión de quedarse a dormir, hasta tenía pensado lo que le iba a preparar en el desayuno—. Diviértete en Nochebuena en casa de tus tíos, no quiero que estés triste, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Lo harás por mí? —ella asintió y escondió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello —¿Me lo prometes? —Hinata asintió de nuevo y después de que él se vistiese en silencio y abandonase la casa, se sintió más sola que nuca y le dio la llorera.

La mañana de Nochebuena amaneció despejado, abrió la ventana para ventilar su cuarto y un viento helado procedente de los picos nevados de montañas presagiaba un típico día invernal en Konoha.

Alguien tenía puesto un CD de villancicos populares a todo trapo. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, le había estado dando vueltas durante toda la noche a lo suyo con Sasuke. La sensación agridulce había hecho mella en su estado de ánimo después del entuerto con la dichosa postal. La cuestión era que Sasuke le gustaba muchísimo y, además del sexo, disfrutaba de su compañía, tanto que había empezado a vislumbrar la luz al final del túnel. No habían hablado claramente sobre el tipo de relación que estaban manteniendo, que básicamente se había basado en el sexo, se gustaban y lo pasaban bien juntos, pero había algo en esta relación que la diferenciaba de otras como la que compartió con su "amigo con derechos del supermercado".

Esta vez, al menos por su parte, había empezado a sentir esa chispa que precede al enamoramiento, y eso la tenía un poco asustada.

Después de la conversación que había mantenido con Sasuke la noche antes se sentía insegura y bastante celosa de su vecina Delta. La llamada de Ino para desearle una feliz Nochebuena le permitió desahogarse y la objetiva opinión de una amiga de confianza le brindó una perspectiva más objetiva sobre asunto. Entró en la ducha y se enjabonó el cuerpo y el cabello, la nube de espuma que taponó sus oídos y el ruido de la presión del chorro de agua caliente hicieron que no escuchase el timbre de la puerta de la calle.

Chouji insistió. Cargado con la caja de cartón y un sobre en la mano, refunfuñó en voz baja al no hallar a su objetivo en casa. Algo tenía que hacer porque había prometido a su amigo cumplir con la misión que le había sido encomendada, y esta vez tenía que hacerlo bien. Esperaría durante un rato en el portal por si la chica hubiese salido a comprar el pan o a hacer algún recado. El viento frío le revolvía el pelo y la caja no dejaba de moverse, si pudiese esperar resguardado en el zaguán...Con desgana pulsó el timbre de la vieja del primero, esa siempre estaba en casa.

—El cartero —anunció.

—¡Qué cartero ni qué ocho cuartos! —gruñó la vieja, como de costumbre— Si hoy es Nochebuena, ¡gañan!

—Traigo un aviso urgente de Iberdrola.

—¿De esos hijos de puta que quieren cortarme la luz? —blasfemó la anciana— ¡No lo recibo! ¡No pienso firmar nada! —y acto seguido colgó el telefonillo sin abrir la puerta.

«Mierda de oficio», maldijo. No tuvo mejor suerte llamando a otros pisos, en el antiguo bloque vivían solo unos cuantos vecinos.

Esperó otros quince minutos y, cuando recogió la caja del suelo y decidió que volvería más tarde, Hinata apareció en el portal bolso en mano y lo reconoció.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hoy trabajáis en Correos?

—¡Hinata! —una sonrisa de alivio le iluminó la cara— No, hoy no trabajo. Venía a entregarte una cosa, personalmente. He llamado varias veces al timbre.

—Disculpa, estaba en la ducha.

Hinata miró de reojo el sobre que Chouji traía en la mano, y después bajó la vista hasta la caja de cartón que descansaba en la acera. Alguien había hecho unos cuantos agujeros para que entrase el aire.

—Sasuke me ha contado que lo sabes, en primer lugar, quería pedirte disculpas por la confusión —el cartero se mostró apurado al referirse al asunto de la postal.

—No pasa nada, no te apures. Un fallo lo tiene cualquiera —le sonrió sin acritud.

—Gracias... Esta mañana, antes de marcharse, Sasuke me ha pedido, por favor, que te entregase esto —Le tendió el sobre y luego alcanzó la caja del suelo y levantó la tapa; un gatito atigrado diminuto adornado con una lazada de raso azul atada al cuello, la miró con sus ojos redondos y cristalinos como canicas y emitió un lastimero maullido. Hinata se quedó tan sorprendida que no supo ni qué decir.

—Es para ti —aclaró Chouji.

El gatito intentó escapar de la caja y la manaza del cartero impidió que saltase y diera con sus tiernos huesitos contra el duro asfalto. Lo sujetó por las patas delanteras revelando su condición femenina y una suave pancita sonrosada quedó expuesta.

—Será mejor que la lleves a casa antes de que se congele.

Hinata contempló a la gata como si fuese un extraterrestre, nunca había tenido una mascota. Se despidió del cartero con dos besos, deseándole felices fiestas y cargada con la caja inició el ascenso a la cuarta planta. Lo primero que hizo al entrar en el piso fue sacar a la gatita de su prisión y colocarla en el suelo sobre unos viejos paños de cocina. Calentó un poco de leche en el microondas y buscó un recipiente donde pudiera dar de beber a la gata. Todavía no da crédito. La gatita comenzó a lamer la leche de inmediato, tenía una lengüecita rosa muy graciosa. Tomó asiento en una silla y se preparó para leer el contenido de la carta; esta vez tanto el destinatario como el remitente estaban escritos con letra bien grande y clara:

**Para Hinata**

**Hola, preciosa**

**Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo. He pensado que te vendría bien tener compañía, y a ella también. Todavía no tiene nombre así que puedes buscarle uno bonito, el que a ti te guste, si es que decides quedártela, que espero que sí. Ella, al igual que tú, se había quedado sola cuando hace unos días la vi merodeando por los alrededores de la fábrica, no deber tener más de dos meses. Esta mañana temprano he ido hasta allí en la moto para ver si la encontraba, con tan buena suerte que, con un poco de paciencia y una lata de atún, he conseguido que se acercara.**

**Quería decirte que ya te echo de menos y que estos días que hemos pasado juntos han sido especiales para mí. Qué sí..., que el sexo ha sido una pasada, que nos hemos comportado como animales en celo, pero yo solo sé que me gustas mucho, que me siento bien estando a tu lado, que me preocupo por ti y que no quiero que estés sola...Quiero que seas la primera persona a la que bese y que me bese cuando comience el nuevo año. Estaré pensando en ti cada uno de los días que faltan hasta que volvamos a vernos.**

**Besos con lengua...**

**Sasuke.**

Emocionada, releyó la carta tantas veces que no se había dado cuenta de que la gatita se había encaramado a la pernera de su pantalón sujetándose con unas uñas finas como alfileres. Hinata la cogió del pellejo con cuidado y la colocó en su regazo, sosteniendo la carta entre las manos y sonriendo como una tonta. Le resultaba chocante, raro e incluso excitante, que la persona por la que había sentido antipatía hacía tan solo unas semanas fuese capaz de hacerla sentir tan especial en ese momento.

La cena de Nochebuena transcurrió con más bullicio del que se esperaba, aunque no faltaron ocasiones para la emoción y el recuerdo de los que no estaban sentados a la mesa, las risas y carreras de los niños entrando y saliendo de todas las habitaciones, ataviados con gorritos de fieltro rojo y cuernos de reno, contagiaron a los mayores.

En casa de su tío los regalos se entregaban en Nochebuena, esas eran las preferencias de su esposa, que opinaba que así los peques disponían de muchos más días de fiesta para disfrutar de sus juguetes. Después de la cena se apagaban todas las luces, a excepción de las que iluminaban el árbol, y la silueta de un hombre panzón con una larga barba, que no era otro que su tío disfrazado de Santa, dejaba un montón de paquetes junto al árbol ante la atónita mirada de los más pequeños.

Los recuerdos de su infancia le oprimían el corazón; despertar con el pulso acelerado la mañana de Hyuga y echar a correr descalza por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón, para comprobar si los Reyes Magos de Oriente le habían traído lo que había pedido en su carta... La ilusión de encontrarse esos regalos, y algunos otros que no esperaba, además de globos, bosas de caramelos y un buen puñado de golosinas esparcidas sobre el sofá. Y cómo no, pastillas de turrón, en su casa se comía turrón prácticamente todo el año. La melancolía humedeció sus ojos marrones, tenía que empezar a poner en práctica los consejos de su psicóloga y aprender a gestionar sus emociones y cambiar su relación emocional con los recuerdos.

La llamada de Sasuke la sorprendió arramblando con la bandeja de los mantecados, escuchar su voz fue la mejor de las terapias contra el desánimo.

—¿Cómo ha ido la cena?

—Mejor de lo que esperaba —sonrió al otro lado del teléfono hecha un manojo de nervios.

—¿Te gustó mi regalo?

—Mucho. Me has sorprendido. No me había planteado tener una mascota como compañera de piso, pero después de pegarse a mí como un velcro y seguirme por toda la casa, beberse toda la lecha que quedaba en la nevera, muchas veces la derramaba jugueteando con su cacharro, pobrecita, y apoderarse de mi sofá..., creo que aunque quisiera ya no podría echarla, que no quiero —murmuró con dulzura.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tu voz suena muy sensual por teléfono?

—No, es la primera — ronroneó tragando los últimos restos del harinoso mantecado. Buscó un poco más de intimidad moviendo su culo hasta un rincón del comedor, pero ni así pudo evitar que los más pequeños pasasen por debajo de sus piernas unas y diez veces, con los rostros acalorados y muertos de la risa.

—Pues ya lo sabes...—Hinata no cabía en su propio cuerpo— Tengo una proposición que hacerte —ella notó un titubeo en su voz juguetona en exceso, seguro que por los efectos del vino y el cava.

—Adelante, te escucho —lo animó sin dejar de sonreír.

Una conocida sala de fiestas de aquí de Suna organiza una fiesta Fin de año y he pensado que..., bueno, que podrías dejar que te invitase y tomar el tren...

—Sí—ni siquiera le permitió terminar la frase.

—¿Sí? —repitió esperanzado—Puedo reservar una habitación en un hotel del centro para pasar esa noche, y la siguiente...—Hinata carraspeó excitada.

—Me parece una idea estupenda.

—Te llamaré mañana.

—Estaré esperando.

La noche de Fin de año Sasuke acabó de conquistarla cuando se presentó en el hall del hotel vistiendo una elegante chaqueta azul noche con la solapa negra satinada, por cuyas mangas asomaban unos puños blanquísimos unidos por gemelos plateados. Eso sí, los pantalones vaqueros eran inamovibles, los había elegido en un tono oscuro, al igual que los zapatos, que brillaban por el reflejo de las luces de las lámparas. Hinata había comprado esa tarde en una pequeña boutique del centro un vestido de lentejuelas asalmonado, a juego con un abrigo corto de lana beis años sesenta y unas sandalias plateadas de tacón alto.

Le apetecía verse guapa; había recuperado la ilusión por la ropa, las compras, las fiestas... Lucía un improvisado moño con rodete en lo alto que tuvo que rehacer después de que él la recibiese con un maravilloso beso inclinado, al más puro estilo de galán de Hollywood. Disfrutaron de la cena con las manos cogidas por debajo de la mesa, se pelearon con las uvas de suerte, y dieron la bienvenida al nuevo año con un beso perfecto y profundo con sabor a champán. Bailaron durante toda la noche, incluso agarrados, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

Hinata no se arrepintió de haber tomado ese tren; es difícil alcanzar el destino anhelado si cuando el tren pasa por nuestra vía no subimos al vagón...

El día de Reyes, y de nuevo en el pueblo de Konoha, Sasuke invitó a su piso alquilado a Chouji y Ino para comer el Roscón, y la experiencia resultó de lo más divertida.

Luego, cuando los invitados ya se habían marchado y quedaron a solas, él le regaló un flamante casco para la moto y ella lo sorprendió con unas gafas de sol de aviador. Sasuke disfrutaba atormentándola, y entre risas y arrumacos le decía:

—Hinata, dame turrón.

Y ella se lo daba.


End file.
